Buena Vista
by WolfBearValley
Summary: "How are you liking it in Mexico? Bella treating you okay? Senior year started! I don't think I'll be seeing to many vampires or wolves though. Sounds boring huh? Well that's what I wanted to ask you...Did you know Sam's the new guidance counselor and Paul's the athletic coach? Jake, can you come home?" (Contains Slash, Language, Vulgarity & CTDTS—"Cruel things done to Seth.")
1. Prologue

BUENA VISTA

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Prologue**

**-XXXXXXXXXX-  
**

There I was, in the living room, clutching the phone against my ear while dangling myself off the arm of the sofa seat. It was Leah on the other end, and she commanded me to keep her up to date with everything that's happened since she left. Like anything happened.

"Yeah...Yeah. No, he's not." I sighed.

"Are you sure? He called me the other night and that's what he told me."

I stared at the phone and grumbled before lifting myself up and walking over to the kitchen, slipping my hand up to the apple bowel to retrieve air—I finally remembered. "Crap." I muttered quickly, causing Leah to question me.

"What? No. I wasn't talk to you, sis." I trailed the phone away for just a second to look at the time on the little screen. _10:59. _I frowned.

_"Seth? Seth!" _

"Sorry! I was checking the time. I kind of forgot to get the groceries for Mom." I admitted, clutching my ear as tightly to the phone as possible to ensure that my sister didn't think I was playing her wrong. But it was obvious after hearing Leah's sarcastic scoff I wasn't getting anywhere.

_"Well you'd better rush by Ron's before you head to school. Excited for Senior year?"_

"You know it." I grinned, sliding the phone up to my neck to hold it nearby while I scribbled down "Need Food" on a sticky note and posted it on the refrigerator. "It's not exactly phasing, but I can't wait to see the girls." I chuckled, hearing Leah sigh.

_"Well it's good to hear from you little brother. Try to sleep early okay? Kiss Mom for me."_

"I can try, and how many kisses will that be?"

_"Enough to make her say "Stop."_

That made me laugh. "Night Leah." I clicked the "End" key and pressed it back onto the charger before falling flat on the sofa again. The silence was beginning to get to me.

It was about a year since Bella married Edward and Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Quickly things escalated and when we had our next council meeting Jacob announced that he was traveling to Mexico with the Cullens for a while and we knew there wasn't anything we could do in our power to make him stay. Instead we wished him well and Sam gave him an irritated look of "You leave me to deal with things again."

Before he left he spoke to all of us guys and told us that the area was completely free of vampires so we should attempt to adjust to living "the normal life." That made Sam get angry and run him off. I always wondered what that was about, but I did the usual and stopped by Jake's before he left.

"Hey Billy. Jake home?"

The wise man stared at me for a moment and then at his watch. I didn't have one but my eyes flicked up at the dark sky and all it told me was "It's dark."

"He was just about to leave, but come on in Seth." I grinned and gladly slipped by the older guy before slipping my head through Jake's abnormally small door.

"What's up stranger!"

"Haha.. Howdy Seth." he grinned. " I meant to say hola!"

I broke out into a laugh at that one and swung my arm around Jake to rough him up a little. He instantly flew his arms around me—making things look easy again, and I found myself with my arms behind my back and his arm clutched underneath my rib cage. I coughed.

"Fine I get i-it!"

Jacob smirked and let me go. "Don't forget I'm still your alpha male." he reminded me. "That means I'd prefer if you didn't slack off. Kick Sam's ass a little more." I nodded my head at the last suggestion, swiping my knee into Jake's side playfully. Then I helped him fold his clothes legitimately into his small suitcase before walking it out for him.

"You're going to look totally different when I come back, man." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jake lifted his hand and patted my head. "You're nearly my height, and the long hair on you is going to give my dad repressed moments of loneliness. Don't hang around him too much." he laughed.

I turned red and clutched my hair. "Is it really that long?" I didn't even stop to think that long hair would bother Jacob, but then again I didn't think that he took the time to notice.

"It's fine, bud. Well—I gotta get running. I can hear Sparkles and Glitter calling me from the mountains."

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for Edward and Bella, smiling before leaning into him for a quick hug. "Keep it real, and don't drink the water." I warned him, having done so when I was younger. It was a mess.

"Hold on a second." he fumbled inside of his suitcase and pulled out something square and package-like. I stared at it, confused. "What's this?"

Jacob stared at me. "You don't know what it is?" he almost sounded like he was shocked. I shook my head and leaned in closer to examine the small print in the dark, but I still couldn't make it out. Instead I decided to bite it with my mouth—that is until Jake swiped it from me and groaned. "Dude it's a _condom_!"

I shouted and blushed, "Condom!" I looked over Jake, making sure Billy didn't hear me before I leaned in closer to him, "A condom..?"

"Yeah...something you don't put in your mouth unless you swing that way." he grinned and teased me by squeezing my cheek and sliding his finger to my chin. I pulled his arm away and tried to think of the worst thing possible at the moment. I felt blood rushing at that point. Extremely awkward.

"Okay, um...Thanks, I'll catch you later Jacob." I whispered and patted my arm around his back again before he hopped in Rabbit and took off.

I sighed and slowly found myself running back into Billy's house, wanting to see if he required an extra son while Jacob was away. He laughed and patted my shoulder,

"You're welcome anytime, but go enjoy your summer first."

Summer went by _fast._

The alarm clock rang around 5 and I slipped the blanket from my head just barely before pulling it off and slipping some boxers on, running to the shower on the other side of the house.

On my way there I snuck myself through the secret cabinet drawer that Leah left empty when she went off for college. It had my stuff in there now, and clearly I didn't want to make any noise.

I dug through it all the way till I hit the bottom, and sighed "_Finally_." I found it.

I lifted it into the light and noticed the circular pattern.

_"Good luck charm for the first day of senior year." _I thought to myself and chuckled, tossing it in my backpack before running off to the truck to make it to Forks in time to catch the market when it opened.

* * *

P'A/n:_ The chapters are going to be so much longer and hopefully more exciting. If you liked what you read, please review it and even click "follow" if you want a heads up when Chapter 1 is out. Enjoy and thanks for reading!_


	2. Impressions

BUENA VISTA

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. **

* * *

**Impressions**

**—XXXXXXXXXXXX—**

The drive down to Forks was long and pretty wet and soggy. I completely failed to realize how colder it had gotten after we spent so long without phasing that I shot off without taking a jacket. But the heat that culminated inside of us would return in spurts sometimes, and when it did it looked like we were suffering from some kind of heat stroke.

I continued driving through the winding road that turned a few times, reaching through my pants pocket to pick up my phone which started vibrating intensely. It was Sam.

_"Wow. Didn't think you were an early bird."_

"I'm actually running a quick errand for my mom, but I should have time to spare. Morning to you too Sam." I grinned, flipping on the windshield wipers when the rain droplets became torrential.

_"You're driving_?" he sounded a little concerned, causing me to grunt a bit.

"Yeah. Jacob showed me the ropes a few weeks ago actually. Got my license and everything."

_"Huh. Interesting." _Sam yawned, and I couldn't help but notice a stream of water tap along the receiver on his end. "So why are you up so early?" I asked.

_"Kind of a secret if you don't already know. But look forward to it later on." _he laughed. I rolled my eyes and found the road to Fork's town entrance and rode on through until I came to Ron's Food Mart. "I'll catch you later Sam, I'm here in town."

_"Wait just a moment."_

"What's up?" I murmured into the cell quickly at his response.

_"I think we need to keep in contact more. Maybe call me every evening. I don't want you feeling any side-effects from not phasing, Seth." _

Leaned back against the car seat, I ran my hand through my hair, a little agitated that Sam would tell me this. All the more worrisome, it felt like he knew what was going without even being near me. It was a little scary, but I knew I had Jake on speed dial, so there wasn't a problem.

"Sure Sam. Bye."

_"Take care Seth."_

I shoved the phone back in my pocket and walked over to the market nearby. My eyes paid close attention to oncoming vehicles before I noticed Chris' car pass through the road divider down to park next to my truck. I waved at him and smiled. "Morning!"

He pulled out of his car and looked at me like I was crazy, pushing up an umbrella over him as he ran towards the entrance, sifting through the keys to open the door.

"Are you crazy, Clearwater? Hoping to get sick on school day or what?"

I shook my head and pretended to shiver. It was like the heat had returned the moment I left the truck and the rain itself was passing water that managed to hit me before post-evaporation. "I forgot my jacket. Wanted to come by a little early to grab some things for the house."

He smirked at me and opened the door letting me through first. I picked up a basket and quickly began to scavenge for food items before running up to the counter and helping place the products into the bag for Chris.

"Well there you go kid." he pushed the full bags to the side and I smiled. "Thanks a lot Chris."Quickly I jumped for the door leading outside before I heard him shout. "What grade now, Clearwater?"

"Senior!"

"Oh man." he chuckled. "Well enjoy it! Don't slack on your homework!" I smiled at him before sliding out the door and back into the truck. By that time I sneaked a peek at my phone which had been buzzing a bit while I was in the store.

_4 Unread Messages_

* * *

_September 4, 2012 6:14am_

_Mom_

_"Did you forget the groceries again? I was just going to pick them up myself later today. Got your note."_

I groaned and looked at the next one.

* * *

_September 4, 2012 6:30am_

_Embry_

_"WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL MAN! SENIOR YEEEAAAR!"_

* * *

_September 4, 2012 6:35am_

_Quil_

_"Hope your year goes by fast. Sam wanted me to remind you not to miss the assembly when the bell rings."_

_September 4, 2012 # 6: 42am_

* * *

_Jake_

_"Hey bud. Missed ya. Call me sometime. See ya!"_

* * *

I wanted to call him almost immediately. To ask how he was or something, but the moment I shot for the contact's list I pushed the phone next to the passenger's side and started up the truck back to the house.

By that time it was about 7 and I found time to manage the groceries before grabbing the clothes I ironed for the first day. Brown cargo jeans and a gray turtleneck that was easily adjustable near the chest area—destroying clothing was such a pain. Not something I missed after the phasing started. Then came the essentials as I rushed them over to the other room and shut the door.

Leaning over to start the shower, I hummed a little at the thought of breezing through the year. School on the rez' was totally easy, but it was the kids that you had to worry about sometimes. That's where Sam would always step in.

_"You don't listen to any of them."_ I remembered him telling me.

_"Do any drugs and your ass is mine."_

I scoffed. Drugs weren't ever on my mind, but girls were. The way that they grew over the years and how their legs would grow even longer and _Crap_, I bent down to grasp the soap bar. Sighing, my eyes darted down for a moment. I knew that girls weren't a topic I was familiar with. Dad never really talked to me, just the guys. Jared described them as carnivorous monsters that suck your wallet dry. Quil would always say something like _"You'd better catch up. The ladies are nearly on the other corner by now." _

When I tried to talk to Leah the talking would always end with me being too afraid to ask her more—when we began to be assigned light duty by Sam I would always get caught in Leah's mind. Her mind was like glass, easily breakable. Sam would tell her to change the subject but she'd only get more upset and I'd have to tell her to calm down.

There was a time in particular, the day before we were going to confront the newborn army, that Leah had the biggest fight with Sam and Emily.

It started when we all stayed over at Sam's house. Emily made a boat load of food and I thought it was going to be awesome until Quil brought up Embry and him having not imprinted yet. He immediately said something like, _"What about Seth?" _and Quil would try to defend me because of my age.

That's when Sam overheard and told Quil and Embry to shut up.

_"Imprinting isn't a dating service. It's a way of life. You'll accept when it just happens." _he said while looking at me. That's when Leah broke in.

_"Why are you telling Seth that?"_

_"Leah I'd rath_—" she broken in. _"No! Really? I mean it's not like you told Seth anything about your experience with it."_

"_Be quiet Leah!"_

_"Please calm down Leah" _Emily looked scared at that moment. But Leah didn't do anything, only glared at both of them and stomped off. I had a bad stomach after that one, but Jake told me not to read too much into it.

I suddenly realized how long I had spent in the shower, a good thirty minutes, and gasped. Jumping out I tried to dry off and dress at the same time before working on my hair for just a second. That's when the brush slid out of my hand and I scrambled to finish up before shooting for the truck. Thankfully the school wasn't far away at all, but I didn't want Sam to know I was late.

Finally at the shady gray building, I noticed a lot of the kids were still in front of the school. That made me settled down a bit. I had time to find a seat, so I planted down on the steps nearby and sorted through my backpack before pulling out the recital for the senior class this year. It told us where we need to be at the assembly and everything.

The assembly itself was a bummer. Our principle tried to reflect on the importance of education and community and encouraged us to be active in creating social groups. Like that didn't already happen. But still it was nice to see a lot of my older friends. There was Kendric, Aden and Leo from my grade. A guy I met during the summer named Connor was a junior this year, and I spent sometime with the freshman when they took a tour of campus last year. I got a few "_Hey Seth's_" and "_Ready to wreck up the school year_" before we actually paid attention to what was going on.

The principle was announcing a few new members of faculty to the building and wanted us to welcome them. They all began walking out from the door when he announced who they are and what they would be doing; Mrs. Tino would be teaching English Lit, Mr. Byers would be in charge of the library—and then I gulped.

It was Sam who came out next. He was wearing a cardigan with a scarf around his neck and he stood next to the principle. I really wondered what was going on at that point.

"This is Sam Uley and I'm quite sure you are all familiar with him within the reservation. He will be this year's newest student guidance counselor. Please give him a round of applause."

I stared at him and applauded a little, still stunned. It looked like he was staring around the room for a while, but that was until I realized he was looking for me. It looked like he grinned.

I turned away and Aden elbowed me. "Some guidance counselor, huh? What's he going to do, tell us stories?" I pretended to laugh and smirk at his comment.

Then things got even stranger.

"Last but not least, we have assisting us with the boy's athletic department this year our newest coach and supervisor, Paul Lahote." Immediately Paul looked at us and shouted out, "Get ready guys! New year and new expectations!"

I wanted to crawl down a hole at this point. Not because I hated Sam or Paul, but because I felt like school was an escape for me. Athletics were something I did every year, so there would be no way I'd get to avoid Paul. As for Sam, who just propped his shoulder against my arm...definitely not possible.

"Big surprise or what?" he smiled, digging into my shoulder a little more.

"The biggest." I replied slowly, trying to sound excited for him, but I wasn't sure if that let me off the hook. Sam looked at the watch he had on and pointed at the door. "Time for class. Enjoy your day, Mr. Clearwater."

_Mr. Clearwater?_

I wasn't expecting this.

At that moment I wanted to tell Jacob to send Edward and more vampires back so Sam would have an excuse to leave the job. Obviously that was more of a fantasy than anything.

I still wanted to talk to thought of hearing him laugh at this nonsense would make my day.

I _hope._


	3. Dog Days

BUENA VISTA

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. **

* * *

**Dog Days **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

_My first class was drama. Literally. It was something that Leah took seriously while she was in school, and she didn't want me to pass up the opportunity before graduation without taking at least some basics. Jacob encouraged this because it sounded like a slack off class. I totally agreed. I figured it'd be fun even though the inevitable catch came with it being a basic course and the majority of the students were freshmen with the exception of my friend Connor and myself. _

_I sunk down in my seat hoping to become a shadow, but he must have noticed this when he jumped on the third rise and sat down next to me. I heard him sigh before he flipped out his criteria slip for the semester. _

_"Unfortunately no. I'm not lost." he grinned. _

_That playful grin almost reminded me of Quil when he always brought up the female gender. Connor was 17 but his voice was already insanely deep and he always dressed like he was getting ready to hit something up in an alleyway. Spikey brown hair that had bangs framing down to his neck and a slightly tanner shade of brown than Leah. His mother's family were natives from La Push and his father came down to the United States after the Vietnam war._

_"Zoning out on me, man?"_

_"Hmm. . ..Huh. Oh, no. Sorry." I coughed and looked straight ahead at our slightly younger version of Quil's grandfather. Her name was Silena Craftsong and her sister was best friends and fellow nurses with my mother. Super short with long thick grey hair that almost hit the floor. You'd think she'd be the quiet type, but she quickly burst out into conversation._

"_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind." she eyed me before turning her eyes over next to me at Connor. _

_"Who thought up these very words my fellow upper-classman?" I saw Connor fidget in his seat. I immediately thought of Leah when she had to perform in the play when I was younger._

_"William Shakespeare" I murmured out quickly for him, Mrs. Craftsong glanced back at me and smiled. "Well thank you Mr. Clearwater. How's Leah doing?" I smiled at her slightly. "She's doing great. She started college a week ago." _

_The older woman nodded and reached over to pull a seat close so she could sit down. That's when I noticed a few of the girls on the second rise began to giggle. That immediately caused me to shut off, staring at Connor blankly. "Talk to me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Talk...to me" I whispered a bit more slowly, not wanting to attract anymore attention in the tiny room. But Connor had other plans. He leaned himself back so the girls could get a full-view of me reddening. That's when I grumbled and stared down at the desk. _

_Luckily we had our first assignment almost immediately after that. It was on introductions. We paired in two's and introduced one another to the "audience" she called us. That's when Connor looked at me apologetically and I chuckled. "I forgive you."_

_"Let's start with the oldest in the group. Seth Clearwater." she shouted out from below us. I gulped and nudged my head at Connor to follow me down, and we stood in full-view of the class before I cleared my throat._

_"This is Connor Makone and he's a junior at our school. I believe he's 17.." he looked at me and my brain fumbled for a moment._

_" He's also a master at dancing. We've been working together in karate for some time now and I'm sure this is a good experience for him." I smiled, trying to sound the least bit credible before I waved my hand at him to go on._

_"That's all?" he whispered out a little pretentiously before I bit my lip and eyed at him to talk. "Right. Um." he sighed. _

_"This is Seth Clearwater. He's a senior at our school and 18. He's definitely a lot stronger than I am, but.." he smirked. "Kind of sucks at dancing. Plus the guy's pretty hot and stuff all the time." Immediately the same girls in the group shot us stares before he laughed, "Not like that! Body temperature. It's like his metabolism is instant." That didn't stop me from turning red, and I looked at Craftsong who also seemed a little flustered._

_"Well thank you boys...You may return to your seats." she prompted before speaking up again. "—Seth, if you ever need to splash some water on your face, please feel free to do so." I sat down and nodded, trying to gather my thoughts before Connor bumped his elbow into me._

_"They're totally checking you out, dude. Look."_

_"They're about to start" i warned. "I'll worry about that later." I lied, instantly in fear of what lied in wait for me these next coming days._

_The rest of the day didn't go that smoothly either. My last two courses mingled together for athletics. I had karate and aikido, two classes that Sam helped influence into becoming full-fledged courses. I started taking them when I was a sophomore and enjoyed it ever since. This time though, I wasn't so sure._

_All of the students in my class were juniors or seniors, so i recognized most of them. Aden and Leo were there too. They were twins who had a grandfather that was a distant cousin to Ephraim Black. Both cold at times, or a little too "in your face" but they meant well._

_That's when I noticed Paul step into the room with a somber look on his face._

_"I take it the most of you guys are here for aikido? Karate, right?" he crossed his arms. I continued to stare at him. _

_"Well unfortunately the council decided to drop those classes in favor of full recreation. So—" he stared at me and smiled. "You can either stick it out for a year and have a blast or get the hell out." _

_Immediately I heard groans in our group. I was especially disappointed, but for the moment I needed some activity away from books to ease my mind from education. I stuck around, as did Aden and Leo and about seven other guys. _

_"Well.." Paul stretched in place and lifted the whistle attached on a piece of string around his neck. He blew into it and made a circular gesture with his finger._

_"Stretch your legs, men! Run till you're tired!"_

_I gave him a look before taking off out into the open area outside the school, pacing myself evenly before realizing what Paul was up to. He knew it was nearly impossible for me to get worn out, but for the sake of my humanity I tried my best to seem normal. As normal as normal got. I even tripped up a few times, but at the end of the last few minutes I still remained running while Paul stepped in front of me in the dirt._

_"You can stop now champ." he grinned. "Try not show of, huh?" I heard him whisper gently before hearing his whistle explode in my ear._

_"I'm not showing off." I swiped the sweat from my hair and walked past him. _

_That's when things began to happen._

_I pulled my sweat-stained shirt off of me without the urge to rip it off and kicked off the shorts and boxers before running up to the next available shower stall. Leaning in I grasped the nozzle and slid it till the water sprayed out before letting the drops of water overtake my exhaustion for the past few hours._

_My muscles grew tense as the water randomly became soft or hard depending on the length of time, but that's when I noticed a few more of the guys hop in the stall with me. They all seemed a little unfamiliar to me, but I smiled at them no less._

_"Hey bro.." one of them smirked, pulling the nozzle of water above me to aim for him directly. The guy next to him chuckled. "Why aren't you saving some water for the favorite?"_

_Favorite?_

_Realisticly I was done showering, so I waved at the fellas before feeling a hand clutch at my shoulder. "You're Seth, right?"_

_I nodded. "Have we met?" I couldn't really picture his face anywhere. Dark and almost scary looking. The guy shook his head. "No, but I've heard about you." he pulled the towel from my hand and began to dry off his crotch with it. I bit my lip. _

_"Thank you, but anyways.." he smiled, handing it back to me. I took it reluctantly. "I heard you were Harry Clearwater's son. "_

_I wanted to punch him the moment he used the word "were."_

_"He's my father." was all I let him know, walking over to the bench area to slip into my clothes, but he followed me. I shot him a glance. "Do you need something?"_

_The guy smirked and shook his head. "Nah, just wanted to get to know you. My name's Rider." _

_"Seth Clearwater" I whispered after his short introduction, slipping on my shirt first. That's when I felt him. His crotch was embedded along my neck and I froze._

_"Watch it" I looked at him before standing up to slide my boxers back over my waist. Rider chuckled. "I'm from Forks. Where it's legal to shoot wolves if they pose a threat."_

_He caught my glance again, only I glared at him this time. "Yeah? So what?"_

_"I'm just saying, man.." he looked at me and smiled before walking by and leaning into whisper in my ear before he left._

_"We're going to be good friends. Catch you later."_

_I thought real hard about that guy until I stepped out of school for the day._

_Before getting in the truck I turned my phone on and finally did what I promised I'd do should I survive. Instantly I began to smile as the dial tone went through. To Mexico of all places. _

_" Hey. This is Jacob Black—" I smiled big time. "Jake!" but then he continued talking._

_"I'm not available. Hit me up later sometime. Bye." _

_I looked at the phone and sighed. Hearing his voice was welcoming, but the moment that he sounded available I had already thought up everything I was going to say. Now it seemed irrelevant. Quickly I tossed the backpack to the passenger side before starting her up and heading home. Luckily the rain waited until I was driving off to come roaring in. What luck. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys. Thanks again for the reviews and follows! Wondering where Jake is? Well Seth is going to have a little bit of trouble on his hands before we get to that.  
_

_Please keep the reviews coming and if you're a new viewer I hope you liked it so far. Hit follow if you want to catch Chapter 3 when it's up. See ya!  
_


	4. Treble and Bass

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**Treble and Bass**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
**

_"Hey Seth, it's Leah. How come you don't pick up anymore? Hm. Well give me a call when you're up for it. I want to see how your first week went! Give a kiss to Mom for me. Bye."_

I rolled my eyes over the length of the voice message, making sure not to delete it just in case. Leah would kill me if she knew I was avoiding her intentionally. The trouble this week made me feel like a loose string shooting straight off the guitar. A wreck. Worst of all, he never called back. It's been five days.

I decided to drop out of the drama class and Paul's boot camp. I picked up a few courses of native history and philosophy to curve my attention away from the instability. Paul was trying to get me to return though. Aden told me his was upset to find out I left. But it was for the best—although the trouble deemed highly unavoidable. That guy Rider was still following me at every given opportunity. Where I went, he'd follow. I'd go to the restroom and he'd attempt to stop me and talk but I'd manage to find an excuse or two to run off. Something about him nearly scared me. Why he brought up the wolves still ate at me, but I wasn't confident enough to tell Sam.

_Sam._

I heard from Jared that he started phasing again. He wouldn't tell me why, but Jared also stood as our uneventful communication link. Sam would call. I wouldn't answer. Sam would relay message through Jared who would then leave messages posted on my truck every morning.

I ended up catching him in the morning. My eyes glanced over at him, his meeting mine, and I scoffed.

"What's going on?" I muttered, walking over to him.

"Seth. Come on, give Sam a call sometime." he looked at me, almost worried. I tilted my head and sighed. "He sees me every day though. He's our counselor. I'd imagine he could pull me into his office if it was that important."

Jared crossed his arms. "This is a little more difficult to manage at a school building. Have you seen Embry lately?"

"No" I muttered, slightly disappointed in myself for not keeping in connection with them. I wondered if that's what drove Sam insane.

Jared kept staring at me and chuckled, "Unbelievable. You almost sound like you got a life kid." He slid his arms behind his neck and continued to look over at me with a sigh.

"He's a little on the edge, and Sam wanted to make sure he kept up to date on you too."

"Well Sam can stop it!" I shouted, upset at hearing him feel like Sam bore any claim over me. It was like he governed my actions anymore. It was Jacob's decision and he wasn't around either.

"Seth."

"No, I'm serious! If he was worried about me so much than he should've started with apologizing to Leah!" I traveled over to him and snatched the newest piece of paper he attached to the window. "I don't want to be watched over. Tell Sam that." I swung his arm off from my shoulder and walked back into the house before napping off the anger. It was apparent that skipping school was the only option worth creating for the day.

The dreams weren't nearly as comforting.

It was like I was looking through myself on all fours again. That intense breathing that pushed me to want to run forward all the time. The urge to swing my tail when he said _"Good job Seth_." It was all back again. Only I saw Embry and Sam there as well, arguing.

"_Why don't you tell me what's going on?" _Sam roared.

_"I don't have to do anything, remember? I'm with Jake now!" _

That's when I saw Sam tackle Embry against a tree and I immediately thought _Save him_, but I couldn't move. I only saw Embry whimper and Sam step back some.

_"I'm sorry...but do I have to remind you what you are?"_

_"You're nothing to me Sam. Nothing, okay!" _Embry growled_. "You can take your protective brother routine and shove it up your ass cause' I'm over this!" _

That's when I saw Embry pick himself up and avoid Sam's attempt to block him, running off. I could still only watch from a distance, but saw Sam remain still and quiet until the dream faded off later that morning.

Good grief—it's Saturday..

"Seth." I heard my mom's voice. Turning my head to the side to watch her look through my drawers. "Have you seen Leah's jacket? I was going to take it to her." I shook my head and collided my cheek into the pillow. "I may have used it for the bonfire." I teased with a grin.

My mother smiled at me. "You'd better not have. I plan to stay with her over the weekend. Are you feeling better?" I nodded and pretended to cough. It was hard to explain to her, but I mentioned that after not changing that I started developing illnesses easily. She got upset at first for not calling her yesterday to let me know I wasn't going to school, but she was more content that I wasn't pushing myself anymore. It was like she almost happy that I was _normal _again for once. Only problem was is that it was all a cover-up.

I wondered if dad would think the same.

"Well..If you find it. Let me know, okay?" she slipped on her shades and walked out of my room, and I spent the remaining seconds waiting until the truck began to drive off to realize that I was alone for two days.

Peering across at my dresser, I reached up and grabbed my phone, tapping a button before noticing an unread message.

It was an unknown number, but it read, "_I'm coming to visit you today."_

_Visit me?_

Shaking my head with a broken grin, I wondered who the mysterious visitor was going to be, but I figured if it was a murderer that I'd be able to fend for myself before calling anyone to my rescue. No, the worst part of the message was that it was an unknown number. Jacob still hadn't reached me.

That's when I decided to dial him up again. Gently placing the phone up to my ear to hear the buzz of the call going through. I waited a few moments before it sounded like a call being picked up and then dropped.

I looked down at my phone and realized the call had definitely been lost. Strange, and a little saddening. It's almost like he was avoiding me. For good reason, I mean, he had Bella with him, and I'm sure Edward grew on him at this point too.

He seemed a lot more lenient since his imprinting. After that day he told Leah and I that he wouldn't be phasing for a while to watch over Renesmee. That's when I heard that Sam got angry at Jake. He felt that he wasn't taking things seriously, especially for being in the position he was in.

I heard knocking at the door. It spooked me.

What was I going to do? Was it Mom? Did she forget anything? I looked through my window but the truck was gone. It couldn't have been her.

Slowly I got up and inched my way gently to the front door. Before opening it completely I slid my head through the glare-resistant shades to see who it was.

_Rider._

Rider? Now things were getting weirder. Definitely not healthy for a Saturday morning. God, the temptation to ignore him tore at me, but I opened the door some before he could catch his gray eyes staring at me. He smiled.

"I just realized I didn't leave a name with the message." Rider looked away for a moment before pulling out his phone from his jeans. "Good thing it wasn't the wrong number."

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah." he replied quickly. "I want to talk to you" he paused. "If that's okay?"

I thought for a moment, minutes maybe, but I suddenly felt myself closing the door shut, jumping up to sit on the wood rail on the porch. "What's up?"

He looked at me a blinked. "You're not freezing? It's 24 degrees." he gawked for a second. That's when I realized I stepped out without a shirt. Awesome, Seth.

"Kind of, but it's typical around here." I half-lied with a smile. Rider grunted and picked the other piece of wood across from me to sit on.

"Well first, I was curious why you dropped out of athletics?" he asked, causing me to slide a finger up to the dew-stained wood keeping me level in the air. "It wasn't for me." I mumbled.

"Ah." Rider looked apathetic for a second. "Okay, well do you know who Tiffany Call is?"

I stared at him and shook my head. "Doesn't come to mind." I admitted. Names weren't exactly my forte. "How come?"

He chuckled and sighed. "I just figured you did. So next question." he wavered off for a moment as I saw his eyes travel down from mine. That's when I grinned.

"Mind if I ask one?"

I saw his eyebrow raise some. Rider was an interesting guy. He was my height and had thick black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He almost always looked mysterious because of those gray eyes and I couldn't help but notice the earring he had on his ear. It was like he never took it off.

"What is it?"

"Want to come in?" I asked him almost without hesitation. It surprised me though, and I felt like I didn't know what I was doing at that point. But I caught him smile. "Sure." I jumped off and pulled the door open for him before I found myself inside again. He took off his jacket and I caught him looking around, especially at our pictures lined up along the wall.

"Is that.." he pointed at my father's biggest picture when he was younger, dressed from head to toe in the tradition Quileute garb that he kept for me in the back of my closet. "Yeah, that's my dad." I murmured, and took a seat at the couch, watching him continue to investigate.

"I heard you hung out with Sam Uley before." he turned to look at me, and I nodded back some. "Yeah, before he started working at the school." I huffed, picturing Sam in my head before shooing the thought away.

Rider glanced in my direction. "You're friends with Embry?" he asked, almost sounding insistent I answered him, to which I looked at him and tilted my head. "Yeah. He's a good friend of mine."

That's when I heard him cough in his throat, and he sat down next to me.

"You kind of have to watch over that guy." he murmured and looked at me for a second. That made me uncomfortable. I leaned back some. "There isn't anything wrong with him" I defended my friend. That made Rider grin before he sighed and nodded.

"Hey, I'm curious." he muttered quickly, changing the subject, reaching over to clutch his hand over mine. My heart raced instantly. It wasn't a soft grab; he nearly pulled me in completely.

"What are you doing..." I whispered, not knowing if I could easily push away from him, or rather questioning myself why I didn't do it immediately. He continued to smile and leaned in. "Are you a good kisser?"

"I'm not like that" I replied, frightened some. It was easy to distinguish that this was a situation where I was in the unknown. Rider was a guy—I thought, considering we shared locker rooms at one point. I knew I was a guy. The situation almost fitted into a crime scene, but as easily as I locked myself in with the guy, I breathed in again and doubted my hesitancy.  
"I've never kissed..."

Rider smirked and leaned in closer until I felt his hand clasping my right bicep. His mouth was over mine, and his eyes weren't closed. That was the terrifying part. When I imagined kissing someone. A girl, I imagined it with our eyes closed and good thoughts racing through my mind. This was the complete opposite. Rider was my age, male and he had me cornered on my own couch. I was frozen still. His lips repeatedly touched mine, and I noticed his tongue dart out at one point, to where I quickly pulled back blushing heavily.

"This isn't right." I whispered, thinking intensely about whether I should run and wash out my mouth, but instead it's like my tongue licked at the taste. On it's own. _What was this? _

"Well that's a shame" he nearly looked like he was frowning, this guy with a muscular face that I thought craved the attention of girls nearly as bad as Connor. He seemed almost disappointed at me pulling away. Like it was his fault.

It was, I wanted to tell myself. But half of me wanted to explore into this guy's mind. Question him more.

Rider rubbed at the back of his neck and sighed. "First base at least." I stared at him. "What?"

He smirked and leaned in to kiss me again. My eyes widened, and this time I fought the urge to pull away in fear. Instead my questions drove myself to press against him just as much before I found myself being topple over, my hair clutched—breathing, no gasping for air. He wouldn't pull his mouth away from mine. No, instead I felt his hand dig under to my stomach and push down through my shorts. I moaned at that moment, clutching his back.

_Stop Seth_

I felt my back spasm as he continued to push me against the cushion, his fingers playing around with my dick like it was normal. Completely normal, something I wanted, I thought. I didn't know anymore. I thought I wanted this? I didn't know anything about wanting _this _kind of normal.

That's when I noticed him sliding down to my waist, his tongue dipping down around my bellybutton before nipping at my crotch. I bit my tongue, harder and harder even. But it proved useless. The moment I felt his tongue up against the tip of my head I growled—_wanting it. _He heard me and I felt himself all around me, moving quickly with his mouth as I stabbed the arm of the sofa with my left hand moaning heavily.

_Stop Seth!_

I felt him pull apart at my legs before my balls went into his mouth, gasping as the vibration of Rider's groans caused me to shiver. I leaned back and blushed, not able to hold back at this point. That's when I heard him groan contently, feeling him suck on my dick for a few minutes before looking up at me as my eyes attempted to explore his mind. But it was useless. Either way. I noticed him open his mouth for a moment and gulped. He had all of me in his mouth, hearing him chuckle deeply as he swallowed it whole. I didn't know how to comprehend that.

That's when I heard the voice.

_Call me. Call me now._

"Jacob.." I muttered under my breath.

"Jacob?" Rider repeated, leaning in to kiss me before pulling himself off and grabbing his jacket. He smirked at me one last time, opening the door. "Tell this Jacob guy he's pretty _lucky_, and also—" I turned my head slightly to stare at him.

"If you want to find me again, go look for your friend Embry."

"Wait!" I gasped, watching him grin as the door closed. I was about to jump up and stop him, but I stopped once the stab of warm heat resurfaced into my chest, causing me to grunt in pain. I remained still and sighed, not knowing whether to get upset, angry, or remain confused my entire life.

_Should I call him?_


	5. Missing Link

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers.I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**Missing Link**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

For what might've seemed like the last time, I clutched the phone directly into my ear, letting the same occasional tone of beeps feed my frustration. Not to mention confusion formed down at the pit of my stomach. I felt guilty for some reason.

_"Seth, it's Jacob." _I heard his voice finally. The muscles in my throat tried their best to keep down the frantic, scared voice that wanted to yell out at him.

"Jacob" I murmured. "Jake is everything okay?"

I heard him laugh for a second, causing blood to rush to my cheeks.

_"I was about to ask you the same thing."_ he admitted, changing his tone in a split second. _"Listen. I didn't mean to pry, and I know it's none of my business.." _I heard him sigh, causing me to raise my voice with a slight laugh.

"If you have been phasing Jake, don't worry" I looked down. "I haven't."

_"That doesn't explain me catching onto your thoughts."_ he replied swiftly. I bit my lip, knowing instantly that moment that the voice I heard earlier was his. Question is, why, and most importantly, how much did he know?

"I don't know." I murmured gently into the cell phone, pulling at the elastic attached to my shorts.

_"Can I ask you something?" _Jacob sounded almost soft-spoken, throwing back my attempt to reason with nonsense. "Sure." I answered.

"When you felt it." he paused. I clutched the phone a little harder.

_"Did you feel anything? Did you. . . want it?" _

I blushed, chuckling nervously. "I didn't know what to feel...Lost maybe?" The answer, I knew he wanted one with more detail, but it was honest. I felt uneasy.

"Lost." he repeated, hearing him grunt some. _"Look, I'm sorry Seth. Things came up over here and I'll try to get back over there as soon as possible." _I heard him almost soothen his voice into a whisper—that's when I wanted to interrupt and ask if anything was wrong on his end.

"Jacob?" was all I could manage to roll out to the tip of my tongue.

_"As soon as possible."_ he spoke again before the call dropped. I stood still and traced a finger over his name. The hole in my stomach grew larger. Like an empty pit concocted by fear and guilt. I grasped my head and sighed, making my way back to my room before stretching out on the bed.

I pulled the ear buds dangling from the headboard of my bed and inserted it into my phone, hoping that music could drown out the thoughts that I couldn't help but worry he was looking into this very moment. Clicking the play button, I shut my eyes and wandered through each word that Ryan O'Neal mentioned out in lyric. The light tap of each piano key lulled my thoughts some. Then _nothing._

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell, When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well. With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas. Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

The following Monday morning I found myself walking up the stairs and into the school with Kendric. She stared at me and smiled. "You're beginning to worry too much. Bad for the health" she giggled and patted my head before wandering to math. I scoffed and fastened the backpack to the back of my shoulder with a sling. Then he crossed my path and tried to make eye contact.

I heard him almost laugh. But I kept walking to first period.

"Good morning to you too, Seth." Those words stung me, and I remembered my father saying it was horrible to walk by and ignore someone, even if they proved to be nothing but evil. Turning my head, I smiled. "Morning."

Rider smirked before walking off, a shadow in the halls the entire day. Didn't run into him again even once. Not even after the bell rang, where I quickly scooped up my book, tucked it under my arm and scurried to my truck.

No, I didn't even see him near the truck. It was Paul, and he was leaned up against it like he had a vendetta going against me.

"Okay, so tell me." he sounded a little peeved. I drew my eyes up at him and stared.

"What?" I asked, hearing him click his tongue.  
"Did I suck? Was it too much? Did I _push _you or something?" he clenched the handle to my door, causing me to focus on that instead of his eyes that were trying to dig into the China of my brain.

"I don't even know..." I smirked, finally realizing what he was trying to ask me. "I didn't really feel up for it, cause' of the dropped courses and all." I threw the backpack onto the back of the truck. "It had nothing to do with you. You're pretty awesome from what I heard." I bit the inner part to my cheek, knowing from a few sources that Paul was drilling them hard.

At least it made him smile some.

"Well you could've at least have told me you brat!" he grinned and caught me by the neck in a fierce noogie. I winced. "Paul!"

"Yeah yeah." he stood off to the side and let me go, but not before picking up his phone.

"_Yeah._ No...Why? He knows I'm working! He should be working, the fuck! God, I know dammit!" he closed his eyes, and I noticed his arm was shaking. I pressed myself against the door and looked away.

"I got it Rachel. No, no don't worry. It's not broken. Still talking, see? Bye." he flipped his phone shut and sighed. "Fucking _Sam_." I saw him look at me again.

"Can you at least consider coming back? They're already looking into getting a replacement and I could really use your help, buddy.." Paul nearly whined. I finally nodded at him.

"I'll talk to the vice principal tomorrow morning." I caught his grin before he ran off back into the building. Finally free to open the door and step inside. Cranking on the engine I pushed on the gas and swerved out of the parking lot and contemplated going to visit Embry.

He had taken over Jacob's role as the mechanic, and I had managed to let him know I would be dropping by sometime today after school. He sounded excited.

"Seth Clearwater!" he shouted and ran over to me. His hair was still short and his eyes still looked down at me with that intense growth spurt of his. I was nearly there, but the odds were leaning in his favor.

"Hey Em" I grinned. He leaned in to squeeze me quick before sighing. "It's been ages. Look at you!" he stared at my hair. "Has Jacob been recycling his inner self through you, or what?" he teased.

Shaking my head, I frowned, "Jake actually wanted me to cut it."

"That's strange." he rubbed a clean rag to his forehead and exhaled. "I remember Sam having to force him still when he had his cut. It's not like he cuts it regularly." I eyed him, and he smirked. "Want to come inside? My mom's out, but I could use some company."

I accepted and followed him to the door, taking a seat in the kitchen while he stripped free from his oil-slathered mesh of a t-shirt, my eyes mentally catching each ripple that poked from his chest. "Working hard?" I commented, noticing how his muscles still bulged out from the shoulders.

"Hardly working" he grinned, passing me a bottle of water before sitting across from me. "Feels nice not to have to phase on the fly though." I nodded and bent my head back to let the water sift through my dry throat.

"So you haven't phased lately?"

Embry sighed. "Not every day, but it's been rough lately."

"What's going on?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't feel he had to be abrasive around me.

"Family stuff, man." he mumbled. I caught his eyes traveling towards the picture of his mom on the refrigerator.

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Not even. It's just been a bit of a mess." he reached towards the middle of the table to grasp the spare pencil and picked at the tip while looking back at me. "Found out my mother spent most of her vacation money to bring her son over here for school."

That baffled me. _Son? _He never mentioned anything to me about a brother not living on the rez already. But I kept my lips sealed.

He grinned. "It's like I'm making sure another little guy doesn't step on his own two feet when he's walking again." Embry flicked the pencil at me. "You know him?"

I shook my head. "First time I heard about him." That made him nod before he got up to stretch. "Rider Liam Call. Spoiled bastard, let me tell you."

My eyes perked up.

"Rider?" I asked, wanting to know if things just got strange or dumbfound freaking coincidental.

"That's him. He should've graduated last year, but I heard his dad was a real dick so the kid got held back. I'm surprised you haven't met him." he yawned.

"Is he here?" I couldn't help asking him, feeling the urge to know whether the hair sticking out on the back of my head was necessary.

"He doesn't come in till late. He heads over to his grandparents in Forks after school. The kid's pretty quiet."

I coughed, standing up for a moment before smiling. "I think I should get going."

"You sure? I was going to make us something to eat." he asked, slightly stirring the pot of shame that grew inside me again. "Rain check? Heh, next time for sure." Embry smiled before following me outside.

"You take care Seth." he said, folding his arms across his chest. "If you ever feel bad or anything, give me a call."

"You bet. Thanks Em." I waved at him before deciding to take a walk across the rez to stretch out the legs before the meeting this evening. I had a lot to think about, but little to deliver.


	6. Dominant Understatement

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**Dominant Understatement**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX  
**

The next day at school was a travesty. That a word? Yeah, right, travesty.

After buckling down and getting a moment to talk to the vice-principal, he explained that the change back to the fitness department was possible so long as I was able to change immediately. I agreed and found myself for an hour and a half in a weight room. Paul was undoubtedly happy, and for a coach it was exciting to see him actually pulling his own weight with the incline. In my mind I knew he wanted a challenge, but that wasn't on my mind.

Hardly. My eyes examined to the left of me; light judded breathing and the mechancal crash of weights hitting against their starting position over and over again. I nearly shuddered. His eyes glossed over to stare at mine.

"Like what you see?" he muttered.

"Huh? No. It's good." I cleared my throat, returning to my bar. "I mean keep it up." The red in my face pricked the skin like ice on a hot highway.

Rider smirked and dropped his equipment, and I saw his hulking figure tower over mine while I laid out on the bench. He looked down at me and sighed. "I thought you weren't familiar with a Tiffany Call."

I lifted the bar, but his hands reached in and supported my clutch. "I'm okay" I murmured, waiting for him to slip his hands off before pushing my arms and anchoring my shoulders with a grunt. "I wasn't thinking."

"No? Huh." he took a seat on the bench next to me. "Embry said you came by. Didn't stay long enough, though." He was right, and I felt bad for not staying longer to visit with Embry, but the other day was a blur of silly emotions.

Rider enchanged another glance with me before he stood up, grabbing my bar and pushing it back in place with the carrier rods. "School ended a while ago. Why don't we shower and I'll take you back to our place?"

The thought didn't even cross my mind. Paul was gone already, and I couldn't help but feel embarrased. "Do I stink or something?" I leaned up on the bench.

"Hardly." he grinned. "But we don't want to take our chances. Come on." he motioned for me to follow him to the lockers. I reluctantly drew myself up and wheeled over. He lifted off his shirt and mounted it on a bench nearby. Turning his head some, he sighed. "So do you think we look alike?"

I kept my gaze down and slowly stripped down to my boxers before creating a dissheveled grin. "We as in you and Embry?" I asked. "Kind of. Haven't really seen him with long hair lately." I dropped them, as did Rider almost immediately. His wandering gaze did nothing to help my awkward silence.

"Well thanks." he grinned. "Was hoping you'd say no though." His arm reached over to twist the handle that sprayed the water down instantly.

"So what are you guys?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"I can't help but notice you got his tattoo. The Uley guy too."

I grasped my upper arm and chuckled. "It's a tribe thing." That was all I could think of really.

"You Quileute are sort of weird." he whispered, sifting through his wet hair that paraded down his eyes. That's when I self-consciously traveled with my own down below. Just a peek, not disappointed.

"Weird." he repeated, I caught his hand clutching his thigh and looked up at him quickly.

"I didn't mean to!" I blushed.

"So are you pretty open about the attraction to _your_ sex?" he smiled, and I felt him almost wander closer at that point.

"I.." he made me uneasy again, wanting to reach over to stop the water but I quickly thought against it. "I'm not too comfortable about..my attractions" I admitted.

This brought me back up with that conversation I had with Leah a little after meeting with Edward for the first time. She asked my why I was happy to be around him all the time and questionned if I had feelings for him. I told her that was crazy and that he was just a cool guy for Bella. That's when I rememberd her giggle.

_"We would love you no matter who you love. Just try to stay away from Jacob's situation with the blood suckers,, okay?"_

"Seth?" I lifted my head and stared at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry" he smiled, and leaned in until I felt his right arm behind my back, pulling me in gently. I winced. "It's hard not being normal, isn't it?" I felt his fingers run down my spine before I realized we were still naked.

"Rider, let's not do—" I clutched his arm, his mouth pressed up against mine while I initially tried my best to pry him off without hurting him. His lips were tender, and this time I didn't really feel any force with his action, but I didn't understand what he wanted.

He must have read me.

"Kiss me." he grunted, tilting his head some that way I could reciprocate his gesture. I still felt clumsy, and didn't know if it was right. But finally I said to heck with it and pushed myself to kiss him gently, licking his lips softly while hearing him groan. He swerved his body around and barred me against the wall with his torso.

"I need you." he nearly growled, pulling on my bottom lip some with his teeth. "Now."

I closed my mouth and looked off to the side. I wanted to hear him. Talk to me. _Help me. _

_But nothing._

I looked at Rider and leaned in to nip at his ear. "Go for it." He grinned and before I knew it he slid down slowly to the floor while his hands pulled me down with him.

He carressed his hand against my chest, and I felt his hair prickle at my neck while teeth pulled at my nipple. I whined slightly, feeling his dick press firmly against my rear while wondering if I had to..adjust.

I finally spoke.

"Should I..?" I murmured out nervously.

_Don't be stupid,Seth. Get away from him. _

_"_Rider?" I looked at him,noticing his mouth was stiil plastered on my right pec. He couldn't have.

"_Mmm.._yeah?"

"Nothing" I shook my head, and grasped my arms around his neck, about to see if I could..feel the instinct to push it inside of me. The thought felt terrifying, but suddenly I felt my vision pinch.

_I'm serious Seth! GO HOME!_

I gasped and stood up, Rider looked at me and gulped. "What is it?" I looked down and frowned. "I have to go." I managed, rushing to get dressed before shooting out of the locker room. Paul was right outside.

"That's not what locker rooms are for." he grunted. I stared at him, nearly wanting to break down at that point. That's when he sighed and looked away. "Be careful Seth. I'll talk to the guy here."

I didn't want him involved. I didn't even want Paul to consider me any different or weird or stupid.

Finally I realized who was calling me, and I felt goosebumps roll down my arms until I was finally home. That's when the phone rung.

"Hello?"

_"Who is it, Seth?"_

_"Jake, I didn't. I couldn't."_

_"You're smarter than that! Give me a break." _I heard something crash in the background.

_"Look. I can't explain, but you need to quit hanging around with whoever's making you do this."_

I shook my head. "I don't get it Jacob. What are you not telling me?"

_"Listen to me! Seth! Quit fucking around, please!"_

I clenched my teeth and growled. "Why do you care? You're not here anymore!"

I heard him sigh. "_I know. I know..it's just I have..things to finish here."_

"Some alpha you are!"

_"Seth...please listen."_

"What is it? Did the cold ones get to you or something?" I joked coldly, not even feeling content with him at this point.

_"Fuck you Seth. Damned brat!" _he yelled into the phone, and I gulped. My stomach dropped.

_"I-I'm sorry Seth..I didn't—"_

I stared at the phone, crushed up against the ground and my mother came barreling through the door.

"Seth Clearwater! What's wrong with you?" she sighed, but his words easily shadowed over her yelling.

One, two...three tears. I was crying? Why was I crying? Did I want it to stop?

I felt her arms around me, and I whimpered.

The greatest discovery that day wasn't that I was attracted to Rider. It was that I was undoubtedly in fear of making Jacob upset with me.  
That night I felt him slip away. His connection to me was severed, the broken pieces of phone still glittered the floor. The urge to phase was gripping at me tightly, but I didn't want to face him. I couldn't have him know what was going on, with me.  
The whole time I felt miserable while he was away, but earlier it felt like I a friend had moved, or a brother went off to college. I felt worse having Jacob gone than I did Leah. The confusion was relentless.  
I breathed in deeply.  
The more I was around Rider, the harder it was for Jacob not to interfere. I knew that, I felt that. Hearing him in my head drove me insane, but I wanted that insanity. I wanted to hear him more. I knew what I had to do.


	7. Seeds Planted

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**Seeds Planted**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

_"One minute, Seth. I think he just got up from his nap."_

I smiled. "Thanks Emily."

I heard the chatter of the phone being set down for a second, rubbing the back of my head with an intense yawn following soon after. This morning's wake up call was a downer, but I managed to slide out of it.

_"This is Sam."_

"Sam? This is Seth." I spoke soundly.

_"Yeah, what's up Seth? Why haven't you been calling me?"_ he sounded gruff, but I could tell he had a hint of a smile on the other line.

"Mind if I talk to you?" I sighed, gripping the house phone a little harder. "It's kind of important."

Shuffling noises were heard before he picked back up. "_You bet. Come on over here."_

"Thanks" I grinned and put the phone up before shoveling through my drawers to find some clothes. Heading out the door was my main focus, but I wanted to make sure I had a good head on my shoulders.

I stared at myself in the mirror located in the den and sighed, grasping my hair as the ends already met down to my shoulders. It had to be done.

Half an hour later, I stepped out of Cruz's small barber salon and played with my head a bit. Hair was much shorter, and I actually felt the air push through it easily. Suddenly my eyes darted to the north.

_"Seth!"_

I turned to find Sam wave his arm in the air. He had a big bulky jacket on, and he was heading my way. Good thing I decided to postpone the travel, or maybe he was that worried?

Huffing slightly, I grinned and waved back. "Couldn't wait for me?"

He finished sprinting when he reached me, and smirked. "You got a haircut. Nice." he tilted his head to look at me from every angle, reaching in for a moment before grasping some hair. "Looks like he missed a spot.." I groaned. "Really?" Sam chuckled and playfully tapped my skull. "Nah. You're good."

I saw him point towards the trail leading to the forest.

"Want to walk? Stretching the legs is good for you."

I smiled and nodded, traveling by his side while we exchanged glances every now and then. I didn't know where to start, or what to say. But I knew he was going to ask anyways.

"So bad feelings? Someone hurt you?" he quickly pointed out the faults like he was diverging down my thoughts by eyes only. I shook my head. "Not really, just confused."

"About?"

"Well if I told you, would you promise not to look at me differently?"

He scoffed. "Seth, we shape shift. We've been different since the beginning."

"I mean different." I enunciated the last word. "I think I like...guys."

He stopped walking for a moment and crossed his arms. Sam looked a little upset, and I stopped right after and dug my shoes into the ground not knowing what to expect.

"You think I'm that shallow, Seth?" he suddenly smiled. "Doesn't matter what you like. It matters if they're the right person."

"Do you know about Embry's step-brother?" I asked immediately after, my mind started to race.

He sighed and shoved his hands into both pockets, staring down at the dirt ground. "A little more than I would have liked, actually. Why?"

I really wanted to tell him at that point. About Jacob, and why I felt like this. Hopeless almost.

"Well it's about Rider." I shrugged and bit my lip for a moment. "Every time I'm near him and something happens, I hear Jacob."

Sam's right brow raised. "He's been keeping in contact with you?" I nodded slightly and looked at Sam, feeling like maybe there was something he knew.

"Has he been talking to you?"

"Every now and then." he muttered, continuing to walk, past me, and closer to the beginning of the woods. "He told me to keep a close eye on you, but I told him that you weren't my responsibility." Sam smirked. "He called me a bastard and that's the last I heard from him."

"He sounded like something was wrong." I wanted to wait and see if he could connect things.

"Well possibly. Jacob's doing something that I don't really find working in his favor at the moment." he muttered, looking back at me calmly.

"What is it?"

"He's resisting the imprint. It's making his life hell."

"Resisting it. ." I whispered it back to myself and thought back to Jacob yelling at the top of his lungs. He sounded stressed, like he hadn't slept or something. Something was keeping him there, and I was doubtful it had anything to do with Renesmee.

Sam groaned. "Well since we're not walking, let's stop." he sat down beside me and sighed.

"Jacob entered no man's land and found himself in a web of fate with that vampire coven. He's dealing with life harder than any of us right now. But he's old enough to realize where he stands." he patted my shoulder and smiled.

"It's interesting though. The fact that you two have a bond outside of phasing. " Sam grinned and shook his head. "The only one who managed to do that to me was Leah. It's tormenting."

"I still don't get it though." I grumbled. "It's like he wants me to avoid Rider, but Rider hasn't actually hurt me or anything." Avoiding any detail, I grasped my leg and turned red. "Nothing bad."

"You have to suspect anything in the coming future, Seth." he whispered to me.

"Your father told me that when I just started phasing. Going through the worst part of my life." I felt that pull in my stomach before silently mouthing. "Right."

"We're all here for you Seth, so don't feel like you're ever going through things alone."

I smiled for a moment. "Yeah I know."

The last thing I remember is staring at Sam for the longest time. Thinking, conjuring up something that I could possibly do to make my life return to normal without anyone's help. I didn't want to be known as the boy who lost a father and has to go through life shapeshifting. I just wanted to be Seth Clearwater.

_Later that night, I made the decision to face a different reality, thinking it would alright._

"You think an awful lot." I heard him almost whine right next to me, his tongue still dabbing at my ear for a moment. "What's on that mind of yours?"

I shrugged and traced a thumb against Rider's chin, thinking how nice it felt to be held, but wanting a little more. I kicked off the pillow from Rider's bed and steadied myself on top of him. My hands grasped his shoulders slowly before I leaned in to kiss him. He quickly returned it, and I felt right at that moment. Nothing was wrong at that point.

"You." I finally broke out, grinning as I nipped his nose. He smirked and I felt his arms reach down to his pants before the noise of a zipper pulling poured through my ears. I quickly reached for the packet in my back pocket before pointing it out to him.

"You don't trust me?" he sounded almost disappointed, causing me to look at the condom for a moment before tossing it aside. "You're right...I'm sorry."

He grinned and pulled me in before we helped pull each other's clothes off. My nose bent down against his chest and inhaled his scent, taking note that he smelled of Embry, but not nearly as strong as Jacob.

I grumbled at the thought of him and focused on teasing Rider's left nipple while he reached in and fondled my cock, pushing it against his crotch, making me groan gently. He whispered to me faintly before running his hand down my back. "I love you like crazy, Seth."

I dipped my head to have my cheek pressed up against his neck and sighed. "I love you too." muttering back, not knowing if I was absolutely succumbing to rationality or not. All I knew at this point was that I had heard no voices prevent me from moving this far, and I wasn't about to stop now.

Rider grabbed onto me at this point and whispered briefly into my ear. "Can we get back to what we started earlier?"

I hesitated, but soon shook my head slightly before blushing. "How..exactly?"

I noticed him stifle a laugh or two, but he patted my legs and smiled. "Just prop yourself up and I'll do the rest." I looked at him for a second before attempting to follow command, pulling myself up until I found myself sitting just above his legs. That's when I felt one of his fingers creep up from behind me, and I yelped.

"Gah!"

He sneered. "Kind of tight, aren't we?"

I cringed and clutched the blanket next to me. "I...am not..USED to...T-THIS!" I gasped, feeling his entire index finger push itself through me. I stiffened immediately.

"Geez.." he snickered. "At this point, I feel like I'm going to break you."

That's exactly what I felt like, but I didn't want him to know it. I wanted to face this as a challenge and I believe it was right. I wasn't positive, but luckily Rider didn't give me time to think. My legs buckled when I felt him push into me. I shivered and clutched his neck tightly, not knowing what to do besides moan and hold back tears from the painful pushing.

The bed rattled as he hands gripped my waist, pushing in and out while I breathed in heavily. I felt twice as hot as normal, definitely not an understatement. I felt him literally get harder from under me, and I wanted to tell him to stop right then. The guilt inside of me wanted to strangle my thought of thinking this was okay. I wanted to get back at him for not being there.

But it was _too _late.

I lowered my head as Rider gasped. I felt pressure build up inside of me before his hand reached up to clutch my hair. "You're all mine.." he grinned, exhaling heavily as he pulled out slowly before pushing back in, my nose stinging with the scent of another male's drying seed. I wanted to vomit, really.

B I knew exactly how I really felt that moment—_violated. _

He took his time making sure that I was okay and everything, but I could tell in his eyes that Rider looked a little too happy. Watching me while I got dressed, he smirked and opened the door for me. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah" was all I could muster at that point. I clenched my arms close by me and traveled carefully towards the front entrance hoping to avoid Embry coming back home early from the movies with Jared and Quil.

Fortunately, I found myself all the way to the truck before I threw my head back and thought. The feeling of that wet, warm feeling still bubbled inside of my stomach area, and I couldn't help but choke out a whimper as tears began pouring out. I immediately though of my dad and how ashamed he would've been.

I could picture his face the moment when he was on the ground after Leah phased, and I felt my world crumble. I felt everything go wrong at that point.

Car lights brushed by the truck for a moment, and I heard Quil honk his horn at me, causing me to turn my head while attempting to push back a flood of nasty memories.

"Catch you later kids!" I heard Embry shout, getting out from the passenger's side before walking past the truck. He stopped and waited for me to pull down my window. I finally did.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" he smiled. "Going to get down?"

"I think I need to head home. I have tons of. . homework." I lied through my teeth, and I think Embry sensed this.

"Were you waiting for me?"

I shook my head. "Rider invited me over."

That made Embry nod his head some, chuckling lightly. "What were you up to tonight?"

My stomach twisted at an odd angle, causing me to clutch it rapidly. I gritted my teeth while managing a smile just barely for him. "Just talking. I'll catch you later." The window slid back up, and instead of walking into the house, I saw Embry continue to stare at me until I had driven out some.

I was facing away when I caught Rider step outside. He was telling Embry something. I couldn't make it out though. I felt like something was wrong though_. I _felt wrong.


	8. Life Choices

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**Life Choices**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
**

Weeks had passed since I left Embry's.

It was late into December before I realized how long it had been since he last talked to me. Every moment of every hour became shorter, and for a while it seemed like he was ignoring me just as much as Jacob.

Jacob—it was like he dropped off the face of the Earth. Collided into some supermassive black hole and couldn't, or in my case wouldn't find a way to contact us. However, the wind kept blowing around me, and I was pretty sure the Earth kept moving. It wasn't the same though.

Recently Leah came back home, just in time to hold Mom down while she lived through another year without Dad. It was their anniversary, and I was sure that she wasn't excited to think about the past at this point. She just spent the whole day crying. Sam and the others came by and visited. I impressed them with some of my awkwardly good cooking talents. Fish fry was on the menu that evening, and it was probably the only thing he taught me to cook before he died.

I remember my eyes darting back and forth while I cleaned the grill outside, smelling the scent of wood burning nearby. It was the bonfire being set up for the evening council meeting. We were invited to attend, but I declined. Had to make sure Leah and my mother could stand to some stability before the night passed.

I wasn't alone that night though. Quil came by and helped out with the cleanup. I could tell from his somber expression that he was trying his best to avoid his casual jokester ways, so I smiled and punched his shoulder. "Don't worry." I smiled. "He's in a better place, and I'm sure he wouldn't want us crying over him all the time."

"Tell that to your mother." he muttered, looking over at me.

"She'll be okay." I reminded him before picking up the tray of silverware. "You'd better get going. It's about to start, isn't it?"

Quil nodded and stepped away. "Take care of yourself Seth." He walked off into a quick sprint before I opened the door to clean up the dishes. Leah looked at me quickly before adjusting her eyes back to the television.

"You miss La Push?"

"Of course." I heard her mumble sarcastically.

"Thankfully I have too much on my mind to be busy getting bored."

I chuckled and dried off the last plate before clutching my stomach. It stung for a moment, like an "I shouldn't move or else" kind of sting. It quickly dissipated though, and I raised my shirt some to rub at it.

I looked at my sister before turning to my room. "Have a good night. Thanks for watching Mom."

"Night Seth."

My night wasn't that pleasant though. It was downright hell. I broke out in a sharp cold sweat and launched myself out of bed on more than one occasion. Sometimes I would rush to the restroom and I completely lost my lunch. By the time I was done, I felt weak. My legs couldn't support me, so I just dangled over the shower stand and inhaled heavily. Was it motion sickness? Stomach flu? Why was I getting sick all of a sudden? That was the better question.

Finally I rolled back into bed and thought about him to adjust my mind off of the the intense soreness. I couldn't keep my mind off of him. Wondering what he was doing, what he was up to. If he was okay. I wish he would call, but these past weeks of keeping me in the dark brought out my sour side.

Minutes after imagining him asleep, I must've dozed off.

The next morning I felt completely on empty. Starving, and I noticed my muscles were still tense from last night. Forced ejections and me definitely did not mix. My mind instantly turned on and thought food, causing me to get up briefly to raid the pantry. There was cereal, so I took the box and helped myself.

I lifted my head up some while I ate, my ears focusing in on the rain outside before sighing. That never changed.

Continuing to fight with my spoon for the last cheerio in the bowl, I heard the phone ring. Dropping the spoon quickly, I rushed over to the living room and dug the reciever to my ear. "Good morning. This is Seth."

_"Seth, it's Sam."_

"Oh. Hey Sam."

His voice sounded raspy a little. "_Hey, listen. I need you over here right now. Only you, please." _I heard him quickly add. "_It's urgent"_

"Yeah. . Sure." I heard him shut off the phone on his end before placing mine back in the holder to charge. That was a little suspicious, I thought. But still I didn't want to hold back on time, because when Sam mentioned the word urgent, he meant it.

I grabbed the truck and drove over there as fast as I could. After turning into the huge entrance I noticed Embry's car and Quil's tahoe parked in the front. I drove by and parked near Quil before opening my door.

"In the house." Embry waved at me to come inside. I shot him a glance and nodded. "Yeah.."

Dodging the rain with a sprint, I slid past him and saw Sam as soon as I stepped in. He was bent over on a chair with his hand on his head. Something was definitely biting at him.

"Seth" he muttered, looking surprised and standing up quickly. He rushed over to pull me in his arms and I felt his nose push down against my hair.

"We need to ask you something..important." he whispered.

"Seth, remember when you were at my house a few weeks back?" Embry leaned in and clutched my shoulder.

"Yeah, I think." My eyes drove off to the opposite side. I still didn't feel good about doing what I did.

Embry sighed.

"You were with him. Rider."

"Just for a few minutes." I answered him quickly.

"What were you two doing?"

I gulped, biting my lip. "Just talking." I lied, causing Sam to stare at me roughly.

"Are you sure it was just talking?" he asked sharply.

"Why does it matter?" I groaned, wanting to pry both of them off me. It was uncomfortable.

"Rider told me what you guys did." Embry clasped his hand over his mouth and sighed. "More than just talking, right?"

I looked down. "I was going to tell you later." I felt like Embry was upset over the fact that I didn't address my preferences with him like I did Sam, but the look on his face, which got even darker, made me feel worse than going through hell.

"Seth.." Sam groaned. "We need to take you to a doctor."

I saw Embry nod his head, and I shot a glance at Sam. "What? Why?"

"Have you been getting sick?" he added in, reaching beside Embry to grab his keys. "Don't lie to us right now, please."

"I was throwing up last night. Why?" my teeth meshed together, feeling like something _was _wrong with me right now.

"Oh man." Embry muttered. "You need to listen to me, Seth." I saw his eyes drop down to meet mine and he looked like he was nearly about to tear up.

"Rider...he's not good for you. He's...sick."

I didn't expect that one. It made my head turn in all directions. "What do you mean sick? Is that why I haven't seen him?"

"He has a disease, Seth." Sam slowly spoke ahead of me, and I felt my heart drop.

"Disease?"

"He's HIV positive." Embry twisted his head and growled, slamming his hand against the wall.

"Look, Seth." Sam clutched my arm. "Let's go to the doctor right now and make sure that we have nothing worry about." I felt his hand pull down harder on my arm, which was shaking at that point. His words were going right through m. "Please, right now." he muttered.

I slowly nodded, turning my head down as the fear began to dig through my muscle and flesh. It was eating at me again, and I could only dig down into my emotions and let out a small sob while I followed Embry to his car. Quil was around the corner and leaned in.

"It'll be okay Seth. Let's just take care of things now." he smiled, but quickly frowned when I didn't even so much as look at him.

I stepped up and threw myself into the back of Embry's vehicle and dropped my head.

I felt lifeless at that point.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: _Hey guys. Pako here. _  
_I just wanted to say that this chapter was probably the hardest that I had to actually form into words. If you're around that age and know what it feels like to have that fear that you've done something you shouldn't, then you're familiar with how I felt at one point my life. _

_Please, if you feel like you need to reach out to someone because you're unsure of yourself, then do so. Even if it's me. _

_That being said, I hope you keep on reading and review. I appreciate all the feedback, and I promise that you'll be seeing Jacob Black in the future. Adios._


	9. All Along

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**All Along**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX  
**

_"How did this even happen?"_ I heard Quil groan in disgust.

_"Don't talk too loud. He's asleep."_ Sam noticed my eyes having closed, when in reality I was wide awake, but didn't want to face the ride all the way up to Seattle with questions. It was a clutter of a mess, and I'm sure Sam had all the answers anyways. I let him talk.

_"When the Cullens decided to take off, we became susceptible to the extremes again."_

_"What? You mean we're not immortal anymore?"_

_"Immortal" _I heard Sam sneer. _"Think like that and you're as good as dead, Em."_

_"Simple question, damn."_

_"What are the chances that Seth is actually, you know, infected?"_

_"About the same as any other person, really. I was speaking to Billy last night and he said our last ancestors each had children that were very sick. Died within years."_

_"Don't have kids then."_

_"No, dumbass. Use protection."_

I heard a smack, followed by a "_Hey!"_ from Embry.

_"Longer you keep your mouth shut, the less you'll feel my hand to your head." _Sam warned before I felt the car swerve to a stop.

_"I don't even know what I'm doing._ . ." he sighed.

_"We're going to the hospital in Seattle, Sam."_

_"No shit genius. What hospital is going to examine Seth without finding special chromosomes in his bloodstream? Fuck, I'm stupid!"_

Hearing Sam struggle to come up with his master plan almost made me feel even more revolted by what happened. I didn't want to be their cause for alarm. I felt like a damned tragedy. But then—my eyes flung open and my head turned outside the window next to Quil.

"Jacob."

Embry huffed. "Didn't think you were asleep. You smell him too, huh?"

A bright green sports car drove by and stopped in front of Embry's car, causing Sam to launch himself out of the door immediately.

_Vampire_

Exiting the car door in front of us was Carlisle. He had on a dark brown trench coat, and yet his eyes lit up his entire frame, making his face almost unavoidable to gawk at. Same old calming expression. I opened my door, but didn't rush out. I wanted to hear, and Quil clutched my arm to prevent me out either way.

_"Sam." _I heard Carlisle say briskly.

_"Back so soon?"_

"_Afraid so. Certain scenarios played out, and things came up_." he looked back at his car, two more bodies inside.

_"Jacob had been through a lot. I was bringing him home."_

_"He couldn't have returned of his own will?"_

_"Things came up." _Carlisle reminded him, and I saw his eyes meet mine in between the front window pane. "_One of yours is sick."_

_"Harry's son. Can you look at him?"_ Sam asked almost immediately. I felt a surge of relief rush through me, but I wondered why Jacob hadn't left the car already.

_"Of course. Take him back to our home. The others are still out of the country but I have Jasper here with me. He's tending to Jacob."_

_"Tending? What does that mean?"_

_"His mind is his enemy right now. Jasper is calming him."_

I heard faint conversation, and then Sam threw himself back in the car before staring up the car and turning it completely before we sped off. At this point I felt the pull of my stomach again, and clutched my mouth.

"Seth?"

Quil grasped my shoulder. "Hang in there."

I heard ringing explode into my ears before my chest felt like it was being pushed against. I heaved in air at that point, and I reached in to grab onto Quil's arm. It felt like my organs were twisting. Every single one.

"What's going on!?" I felt Quil hesitate for a moment.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sam responded, stepping on the accelerator it felt like.

"Is it because of them?" Embry asked.

"Possibly. Carlisle told me we had to hurry."

The next few minutes involved me crying out in pain while Quil held onto me tightly. I felt my bones tighten and then loosen every second. It felt like the night after my dad died. An uncomfortable body forced to phase because of his emotions. I hated the feel at first. Bones crunched, your stomach felt like it was on fire and your head rang until you couldn't hear anything else.

I made out "_we're here_" before the door next to me shot open, and Sam clutched my arm and pulled me inside along with Embry's help. I heard Carlisle's soft voice, and before I opened my eyes back up I smelled the familiar scent of vampire. Not too oppressively sweet, but the cold was still there.

"Lay him down there."

I clutched my hand on the table-like gurney and bit down on my tongue until the pressure in my chest let down. I smelled my own blood at that moment, and realized I had bit down too hard.

"Sedative's in place. Okay, give me a moment to extract a blood sample." Carlisle whispered, and turned to Embry and Quil. "I think it'd be best if you wait in the front of the house with the boys."

"We want to stay with Seth." Quil interjected. Embry looked down.

"Let's go Quil." he shook his head and stepped out before Quil reluctantly drew back as well. That's when Carlisle pricked me with what felt like nothing. I just felt dazed, and the feel of my muscles smoothing out caused me to lower my eyes.

"It's definitely not normal."

"Can you see anything?"

"His white blood cell count is abnormal. Catching a difference because of disease is not possible through lens."

"It's because of you and him being here, isn't it?"

"I'm positive. Ephraim told me that his men felt the urge to phase the moment that we were nearby. Seth is probably experiencing a second coming."

"Well...can we stop it? What can we do?"

"His cells are always reciprocating, but I'm checking to see if the ones I've extracted have tapered down into human cells."

Silence filled my ears at that point, and I felt a rush of cold hit me. I was falling asleep. But I couldn't, my mind wouldn't let me. I needed to hear.

"I see it now. Clusters."

"Clusters?"

"Cancer cells. Very miniscule, but...identified...a few already. We...to..."

"...o. You...do. . .to!"

_"Seth?"_

I coughed.

"Seth, can you hear me?"

I shook my head, barely being able to look in front of me.

"Good. It'll be just a moment longer. Jacob will be coming down to watch over you."

I saw Carlisle look down at me for just a second before I heard his faint sigh. Then the door closed behind me and opened again.

"What's wrong Seth?"

I smirked softly. "Jake.."

"They wouldn't tell me what happened to you. What's going on. I'm lost." he sounded almost frantic, and then I saw his eyes stare down at me. His hand clutched mine, and I could make out his scent immediately. It calmed me.

Jacob didn't talk, but I knew what he was trying to do at that moment. I didn't attempt to hide anything. I almost didn't want to hide from him anymore.

"Seth..." I heard Jacob scoff before feeling something wet hit my neck. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't think so." I turned my head to the right and faced him. "I didn't think this would happen."

"You didn't think! You're dying from...from a disease!?" Jake grasped his hands against his head and growled, pulling himself back before slamming his fist against the table nearby. "Where's that bastard?"

"Jacob, don't—"

"Listen to me. Where is he?"

I cringed. "I don't know."

"Embry...Embry! Goddamit EMBRY!" Jacob shouted, pulling the door open before I felt the slam push against my ears.

It was supposed to be sound proof, I thought. But the moment I heard Jacob's screams in my head I knew that bare walls weren't going to do much. So I kept to myself, and looked to the ceiling. I thought of him and wondered why he wouldn't warn me. He seemed so nice. It felt like he cared...I mean did he know? Was this sickness something you could live without knowing for too long? Was it because I was different, I wondered.

I grasped my shoulder, the heat coming back. My teeth gritted together before I groaned.

"Alright, Seth." I heard Carlisle's voice return, and before I knew it he propped the gurney up until he could study my face.

"I've never wished this upon anyone, but I need to tell you what is wrong."

"Am I going to die?"

"You have cancer cells growing inside of you rapidly. I thought the chromosomes inside of you would be resistant to them, but as your organs grow rapidly—so does the infection. Do you understand?"

"So I am dying."

"You're not dying. Your body is actually fighting them off." he smiled. "Your human side at least. It's something I haven't seen happen commonly before."

I clutched my arm. "What do you mean?"

Carlisle stood up for a moment and grasped at my shoulder.

"It happened to Rosalie once. She drank the blood of an infected human before noticing the different smell and found herself getting sick. Luckily she grew immune in a matter of days and her blood system filtered out the virus like a regular case of influenza."

He gripped my shoulder and smiled before turning away. "My guess is within a few hours you'll be able back to normal. Jasper and I will have to leave however so your body has a chance to stabilize. Right now it's all over the place, isn't it?"

I sighed and nodded. "It feels like hell."

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sorry. Sam will take you home. You'll live, don't worry."

Before he stepped out completely, I heard his voice one last time.

"Seth...If possible, I'll need you to monitor Jacob closely."

He sighed.

"Jacob needs you."


	10. Vital Signs

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**Vital Signs**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
**

"Jacob...Jacob, you stay here!"

Sam tried his best to get Jake away from Embry who has just began to recover from his onslaught of bite wounds. From what it sounded like, the two had phased and Embry was left limping on the ground before Sam could intervene. Quil was making sure I didn't leave, but I could see the pain in his eyes. Things didn't look too good for us right now.

The extra push in our blood system urged us all to phase, and soon. It was like we were each going through it all over again, but to me it was an endless cycle. I've been dealing with the feel since last night, and hearing about the disease or whatever didn't exactly settle with me well. I didn't want to bring it up, not even in my mind.

I knew he was listening.

Quil stared at me for a moment before Carlisle and Jasper rushed by us both. Jasper inhaled for a moment but managed a smile at me. "The clan says hello." He threw on his jacket and followed Carlisle out the door. We quickly followed outside before I heard Quil grunt.

"God I can't stand this." he looked at me and frowned.

"Don't do anything crazy, Seth. Stay here." I plainly nodded, watching him throw his shirt off before dropping his pants and darting off into the woods with his tail nearly in between his legs. Guess it got to him too.

I wandered around the porch and took a seat on a stump. I bit my tongue when that sensation bubbled in me; every sensation seemed compressed. No doubt it was the sedative that I felt gush into me for a split second. That thing would burn off quick.

Then the phone in my shorts buzzed. I reached in the right pocket to look at the screen. An unread message from a number that I later identified as the unknown visitor who visited my home earlier in the year. Did I even want to read it?

Of course. I tapped the "Read" key and looked at each word carefully.

_Hunting season. Want to join me? Think I already got one._

My heart raced, looking ahead into the forest before standing up quickly. Rage filled in my head while I tried my best to keep secure. I thought of my dad taking us to Charlies, teaching me how to swim, something. Anything. I tried...Leah. I tried! I can't take it!

Feeling that slight clench in my bones migrate in different directions, I pushed into the forest and quickly caught the thoughts of Embry.

_"It'll be okay. It'll be okay, please. Don't kill him!"_

_"Kill him...He shot me! Run, Embry! Keep run__—__Seth? Phase back!"_

I dropped my head and studied the broken branches littered on the ground accompanied by shoe prints. It was him, had to be. I wanted to find him, but Jacob dug further into my head.

"_You're hurt?" _I asked, wishing it wasn't true, but I felt it.

_"Don't worry about me. He has a gun,and I don't want you near him. Leave!"_

_"He hurt you! I can't not do anything Jake!" _

_"Seth, run back to the Cullens"_

_"Embry?"_

_"Seth, hurry dammit! I'll watch Jake. He's heading your way!"_

My eyes swayed in every direction, nostrils flared and I easily smelled the scent of human linger in the air. It drove me insane, the smell being so familiar. Every bit as dangerous as a skunks and as cunning as the evil vampires we had to protect Bella from in the past.

The bushes nearby me shook, and I pointed myself in that direction instantly. My eyes were on his.

"Don't move, you fucking wolf." his voice sounded bitter and angry.

I stayed still, hoping he could see in my eyes and realize who I was. I wanted to see if he had a soul enough to recognize that I wasn't a threat.

It pained to see his finger inch closer to shooting the gun.

"_MOVE SETH!"_

Jacob's growling into my head almost made me budge, but it was seeing Sam and Quil approach Rider from behind that scared me. My heart dropped, and before I knew it I was naked in the woods, my eyes still staring straight into the guy's in front of me.

"Want to shoot me now?"

"What, I...How...You're a _freak _too!?"

I scowled. "Freak? Freak!? You want to kill me because I'm a freak?"

"I knew all along." I noticed Rider licking his lips. His eyes seemed to be strained like he hadn't slept. "I wanted to make Embry's life a living hell, so that meant hurting you Seth. I'm sorry." he cocked the gun.

"It doesn't work that way. You can't bring me down with you!"

"Then let me do you a favor and end it for you nice and quick, pal." He aimed the gun and that's when I saw Sam lunge. I had to do it, not him.

I raced in front of the gun and jumped just before his finger pressed down completely, knocking Sam out of the way before pushing Rider down to the ground with all of my weight.

My knees were clutched into his stomach and I had his shotgun pressed into my shaking hand, still staring at him. My heart nearly flew out of my chest, but it wasn't a bad feeling. I almost felt that I needed to show Rider reality.

I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Let me do you the favors."

"Seth, don't!" I heard Embry rush out, dragging Jacob slowly on his back. Hearing "don't" made me want to do it even more. The adrenaline was like no other, and the gun in my hand at the time felt like it could solve anything. Power. It was the power and capability to command that made me keep it in my hand.

Aiming it down at Rider's head, I grinned.

"The worst part about it all...is that I thought you finally knew me."

I swung my hand and smacked him with the brim of the weapon, watching his eyes close shut while I jumped off of the unconscious bastard.

I heard sighs of relief exhale from every direction.

"Had us by our toes and tails, man." Quil groaned.

"I don't appreciate the tackle." Sam grunted. "But you did the right thing."

"Is that him?"

I looked at Jacob, and my eyes literally wanted to lie and tell him no, but instead they delivered every bit of pain that I saw in Jacob's bleeding chest to my head, and I sprinted to push him off Embry and into my arms.

"I'm sorry Jake..."

"So that is him." Jacob sighed and looked down.

"Don't kill him." I whispered into his ear and pushed him against me even tighter. That made Jacob turn his head and cringe.

"Get him out of here and warn him if he ever so much as looks at Seth again, he's dead. You hear me, Embry.."

My grip loosened slightly, and I heard rustling from behind me. Rider's hollowed voice grunted as Embry sprinted off with his brother.

"Thanks." I clutched his chest slightly, forgetting that that's where the wound was, and I groaned at the feeling of his blood dry in-between my fingers. Luckily though, Jake only winced, and I felt it right then. His nose pushed into my neck and he sighed.

"You have tons of explaining to do at my place...but until then...let me just say something."

I didn't stare at him, but I nodded some.

"You have really, really bad taste." he chuckled with a groan.

I sighed, and pushed him over me before Sam reached over to help.

"I know Jacob."

Quil came quickly, speeding by in his tahoe before I launched Jacob carefully into the back while cradling him gently. Explaining this to my mother wasn't going to be easy.

_Leah,_ for that matter.

Jacob smiled, and I finally found him falling asleep in my arms. It felt right.


	11. Watching Out for You

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII**

**Watching Out for You**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII**

**11**

I didn't remember much. Only the hands that picked me up and set me down.

Waking up in the dark, my eyes slowly focused in on my location. On my side, in my bed alone. I lifted up the sheet over me-still without clothes. I bit my lip and grinned. Then something stirred my head as I looked at the door. It pushed open slightly, could've been the air circulation, but it was more. I got up on my feet and walked slowly.

Pressing my fingers delicately against the door, I looked over at the open crease and saw him. Asleep and non-bothered. I liked him this way. Jacob looked so peaceful, and he deserved it.

Still, I wondered why he was here. Why he wasn't at home resting. From the sounds of it he had a large event in Mexico, but I still wasn't sure with what happened. A part of me wanted to wake up and talk to him, but he beat me to the punch. _Dammit_

"Can't sleep?" he muttered under his breath. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"I got to a bit. You know.." I smirked. "Before I noticed someone at the door."

"You really scared me, Seth."

"I'm sorry Jacob...I just wanted things to be—"

"Normal" he scoffed, looking up at me.

"Yeah." I stared down, wishing he didn't spend so much time parading through my mind. I really wanted to know how he could do this.

"You look like you have questions for me."

"Yeah. This" I pulled the door open further and let Jake follow me up to sit next to me on the bed. "How can you read me? We're not wolves."

Jacob inhaled and sighed, stifled a bit of a yawn and cast me a shrug. "It's a boring story." he whispered. "You up for it?"

"Of course" I looked at him and smiled.

"Well Carlisle allowed me to head with him and Renesmee to visit a coven in the south. I couldn't stand to be without her for more than a few hours, so the thought of not seeing her for months killed me." Jacob rubbed his leg some and sighed.

"That's when I realized I was leaving a lot behind. Maybe I wasn't cut out to follow the rules of the pack." he scoffed. "I already broke so many for Bella's sake."

That made me smile. "You were a mess." I emphasized the word "_mess_."

"Gee, thanks." Jake hissed and smiled, reaching up to mess with my hair.

"Anyways—Renesmee and me had a long talk. About how she didn't want me to lose touch with my family. You guys." his voice trailed off again, and he leaned his head back.

"So she told me to try and resist my nature, the imprint, so I did. Carlisle had me tied up to a table for weeks, and when I phased looking for Renesmee, it took Edward, Emmett. . .Hell, it took all of them to calm me down." He looked up for a moment.

"The word mess is pretty appropriate now that I think about it."

"Why did you want to go through with it?" I was confused. He looked so content back then when he was protecting her. Way more than how he obsessed over Bella. It looked natural, and I admired him for that.

"Being with a coven of vampires wasn't my thing, Seth." he groaned and lifted his arms behind his head before shooting me a quick whistle. "Looks like Sam forgot to toss you in a pair of shorts."

My head raced and I pushed my hand over my crotch. "I thought you..you didn't care!" my cheeks flushed, and they grew even warmer when he lifted his hand over mine.

"I don't." he smiled, pushing me to the floor while clutching his hand in mine still. "It's you I care about."

"J-Jake?" I blushed more.

"Right." he lifted himself up, along with me before pushing me back onto the bed.

"So when were you into guys?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I never really knew myself..."

"It just happened?"

"Well kind of." I admitted, not wanting him to direct me into any thoughts that he could squeeze into again.

"I'm not reading you." he whispered. "You can trust me."

"Always have." I smiled, finally cascading the thought of him being on my mind while Rider approached me back in the gym.

Jacob stretched and walked over to the door before closing it.

"I went both ways myself." he lifted on the light, and I saw his eyes looking at me with intensity. Just watching him forced me not to hide myself from him.

"Billy was always supportive of it." he smirked. "Paul would be an ass about it." I saw him lift up the portrait of the third beach that I drew back in preschool.

"Paul would always try to get in my pants." he grinned. "Before he met my sister anyways."

I looked to the side and he walked over to me quickly.

"We didn't actually do anything..Jealous much?" he snickered, and I quickly flew over to my drawers to pick out some boxers or shorts or something. It was necessary, absolutely necessary that he didn't read me at that time.

"I can smell it all over you Seth."

I paused, feeling him clasp my shoulder.

"You want to imprint, don't you? Curious maybe?" he replied to my thoughts, or at least halfway. I didn't provoke my actual urge.

"I thought you weren't going to read me" I reminded him, and he chuckled.  
"Yeah...You're right." I saw him back off and he sighed.

"We managed to get you in the door without Leah noticing, and I think your mother's up in Forks with my dad for the weekend."

I exhaled some. "You were planning to stay the night?"

"I promised Sam I would watch out for you." he flickered the light off and reached in, pulling my head back down onto the pillow before placing his hand over my chest. "So you'll be okay. Don't worry."

I felt okay, now that he was here. I didn't want him to leave. Countless questions filled my head, wanting to barrage him immediately, but I knew he was tired. His eyes spelled it out for me.

"You can sleep here." I smiled. "I can take the couch."

"How about you scoot over and I'll show the famous Jacob Black maneuver?" he grinned. I scooted closer to the edge, and I felt his skin mesh with mine a little while his arm crossed over my stomach. "Bella loved this one time; I totally thawed her like a tamale." Jake whispered and bent his head into my neck before whispering. "Go to bed, Seth."

Shutting my eyes, I tried to follow his words, a command they felt like. His scent pulled me in like a drug though. Made it easy. I drifted off quickly.

But not before hearing what I think was him enter my mind for a split moment.

_I promised myself also._


	12. Twas the Night - Jacob Black

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**'Twas the Night - J.B.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**12  
**

_**If only he knew. **_

I woke up with plenty of time left to spare before the fella under me woke up. He looked drugged or something, and I was content with that smile plastered on his face. Surely I didn't want to be a bother. Slowly I crept up from behind him and stepped down off the bed stretching.

"_Not even Christmas and already I feel like I got a present." _I thought to myself, smiling while Seth clutched the pillow that I used for my head. Couldn't have enough of that boy.

Silently I whipped on my shirt and stepped out the door before hearing the door adjacent to Seth's slip open.

"I thought it smelled like you." she pranced and offered me a stare before closing her door gently. "Is he doing okay?"

"Of course. Better than okay." I assured her, continuing to walk to the front of the house before swiping the keys to my Rabbit. I noticed her shoot another glance at me and I blinked. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me what's going on? Emily called and wanted to know how Seth was doing." Leah clutched her arm with a free hand and sighed. "Leaving me out in the dark again, alpha wolf?"

"You're right." I muttered. "I'm sorry, Leah. Let's drive and I'll explain everything." I offered a little too freely, but before I knew it she grabbed her jacket and flew out the door before I did. That made me grin for a second.

Inside the ride, I cranked down the radio that was playing full blast to drain out last night's madness. I watched her look at me for a moment before dropping the keys onto the dashboard. "Guess driving is out of the question." I mumbled.

"I need to know, Jacob."

"Seth got into a mess." I mumbled out quickly, turning to look at her. "Got into a mess myself."

She scoffed. "My brother first." I tilted my head and nodded. "Fair enough."

I went on to mention what I knew; Seth's first risky encounter with the Call kid, and then how he got sick. Then, right before I even mentioned last night, she reached over and slapped the crap out of my cheek. I winced.

"Excuse me!?"

"Watch it!" I growled.

"Sorry." she looked down, but her quivering palm wanted to tell me off more than her mouth at that moment, I could tell.

"So my brother got an HIV from some random boyfriend of his and you left me completely out of the loop." she huffed and pushed herself back into the seat. "Fantastic. Turns out I don't know my own brother at all."

I whispered sharply. "Boyfriend? He was a creep." My eyes wanted to glare at her, but inside I knew how she was feeling. The same thought tore me up while I had to deal without him for so long. Before I was forced to go into that hellish withdrawal.

"Are you sure he's okay?" she shut her eyes slowly.

"Positive." I smiled and reached over to grab onto her shoulder gently. "You trust me?"

Leah smirked and threw my hand off of her with a shrug. "My instincts and I don't really get along, but I'll let it slide...that is, if you're willing to help us set up at Charlie's today for Christmas?"

I groaned and chuckled. "Charlie. . .Sure thing. Want to go now?"

She shook her head. "We'd be forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"My brother? He's the one who promised to help out." Leah sighed and pushed herself out of the seat. "Thanks for the ride, Jake."

That sarcastic tone pleased me for a second. Leah's voice didn't threaten castration and I think I made her happy. That's all I wanted.

Maybe _one _more thing..but that would have to wait.

An hour later of waiting on the couch paid off. I caught Seth wander off to the restroom from the corner of my eye. He looked groggy as fuck, but pleasantly covered in a smell that drove me crazy. I couldn't help but turn red.

_"Cereal?"_

Picturing Seth on his bed while tending to himself drove me insane. I wanted to pry into his thoughts instantly. Now. But I promised to back off.

_"Jake!" _

I reeled my head forward before feeling the pointed edge of a cereal box crash into my cheek

"Really? Geez you've lost your edge or something." Leah rolled her eyes and dropped the box onto the kitchen table. "In case you wanted to eat or something."

I scratched the tip of my nose and huffed. "No thanks." I muttered, still trying to hide the bulge that made me happy that I was sporting the cargoes this morning.

Minutes later the door to the restroom finally propped open, and I stood up slowly with the keys still dangling in hand. Seth stepped out with some black pants on, and I traveled over to him quickly.

"Jake." he smiled. "Did I dream up last night or what?"

I shook my head and grinned. "I doubt it, unless we shared the same one."

Returning the grin, he retrieved a red button-down and a black hoodie before tossing both on. His gaze wandered over to me once or twice. I tilted my head once and smiled. "Yes?"

"Uh...Were you going to come to Charlie's with us?"

"That's the plan." I gleamed and reached over to rub my hand over his hair.

"Awesome." Seth smiled and I saw him walk over to the back to speak to Leah. In the meantime I drew back to the rabbit and propped open the trunk when Seth came out carrying the tree, some ornaments and Leah with a bag of random items. I assumed they were presents.

"Let's hit it?" I waved my keys in the air and stepped into the driver's seat with Leah on passenger and Seth covering my back.

This ride wasn't as successful as the first.

"So when were you going to tell me, Seth?"

"I told you we would talk about it later, Leah." I heard him sigh softly, causing me to shoot Leah a stare. _Not right now. _

She groaned and sifted her eyes elsewhere. "Both of you. So not off the hook."

I smirked. "Fair enough."

Hitting the block to Charlie's street, I parked over by his car and quickly rushed out back to pick out the tree for Seth. He shot me a worried glance.

"Don't worry. I got it." I whispered and nudged my head towards the door. "Want to open it for me? I whined playfully. The tree wasn't exactly an incher.

He laughed and pushed the door open after letting Charlie know we were here. The older man looked at me and grinned.

"Well if it isn't wolf boy!"

"Nice to see you too, Charlie." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"You too Jake. Prop her on up there. Billy's out back."

I nodded and shoved the tree onto the tiny stand with a small grunt. It smelled real, and upon closer inspection I felt the prickle of pine in my hand when I messed with it. Authentic tree to the max.

"Having fun?" Clearwater's voice caused me to turn myself back before smiling. "Make the most out of the little things." my hand pressed up against the tree once more. "Big thing in this guy's case."

Seth smirked and lifted a bag of ornaments to me, which I quickly swiped before helping him go all out, even managing to get an excuse to slide my hand over his for a moment to check out his warmth. Man, I couldn't get enough.

That's when Charlie's door opened again.

"Did I miss the party?" Sam smirked, and I noticed Paul tagging along beside him with a massive tug net of shrimp slumped over his back.

"These things were a bitch to find, so you guys better be greatful!" he roared out before Rachel leaned in to smack him across the back.

"Play nice." she whispered before pushing a box into my hand.

"Take it before I forget, little brother. Like last year." she giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Rache" I smiled and leaned in to hug her before Paul pushed me away.

"Where's my kiss?" he pointed at his cheek, causing Rachel to smack him again and head to the back to look for Pops. That's when my eyes traced her stomach, noticing a lump.

_A lump...Lump!?_

"Rachel!" I nearly gasped. "Are you..?"

She turned back before staring at Leah. "I thought we were going to keep it a secret?" she grumbled, and Leah reciprocated with a fast shrug. "I didn't!"

Before I could push any more questions onto my sister, Paul returned inside with Billy, Sue and Charlie and leaned in beside Rachel.

"Well as it seems" he shot a glance at me before Sam cleared his throat, clearing out the silence. "The cat's out of the bag."

My dad quickly interrupted.

"Paul has informed me that Rachel is pregnant with twins."

My mouth dropped, and I peered at Sam who's eye were on me the entire time.

"Was I the only one that didn't know?" I asked, almost a little upset. Excited, but dazed.

Rachel sighed and hugged me tightly. "We wanted to save the news especially for the uncle-to-be." she smiled.

"Jake's going to be an uncle!" Seth shouted, and I looked at him for a moment as if I wanted him to share the moment with me. He looked back and we both turned our heads. I blushed.

Leah pressed an arm around Seth before pointing at the clock.

"Come on guys! It's six and we got to get this place looking great!"

That signaled all of us to press on until the day turned to night.

It was a quarter to midnight, and the majority of us decided to stick in Forks for the night since we were going to gather in the morning for Christmas. I claimed the floor and a nice little sleeping bag while Seth towered over me on the couch. I overpowered his refusal to trump me for the comfort. Besides, the bag wasn't that bad.

That's when I thought for a moment. My eyes traced over the living room before noticing the conveniently placed plant towering on a pedestal in a corner. I had to wake Seth up. Quietly though.

"Hey...Hey." I whispered, nudging him quickly. He yawned and rolled over to stare at me.

"Mmhn.. Jake?" he sat up some. "Something wrong?"

"No" I calmed him, clutching his hand for a second. "Can you follow me though, real quick?"

He nodded and pushed the blanket off of him before leading his way behind me to the corner. Seth's face shone some from the light of the Christmas tree. I finally looked down and smiled at him.

He looked away for a second; my fingers reached across to trace over his chin before sighing. "Still curious why I can read your thoughts?" I whispered.

Seth clutched my arm gently and nodded.

"It's because" I paused, and inhaled. "The moment I decided to refuse my imprint, I immediately thought of you being hurt. Not protected, and alone." I sighed, heaving in one more breath.

"It was my fault, so I promised myself that I'd protect you or die if I couldn't." I leaned in and pushed my hands behind his back, bringing him towards me.

"I genuinely love you, Seth." His chest pulled in before I heard his own breath exhaling, and his arms clutched around my neck.

"You really love me?" he asked in soft whisper, a question so soft that I had to lean into his ear to deliver a solid answer. "Yes. I don't need to imprint. I don't need laws. I just want you." I swear I heard his heart pound against me that moment.

I licked his ear gently. "Look above you."

I felt his hair ripple on my neck while watching his eyes dart towards the ceiling. That's when I clutched his head in my hands and kissed him softly. Pulling back quickly to stare at his reaction, but it was irrelevant as Seth leaned in to return it almost as instantly. I moaned deeply and took the opportunity to enter and run my tongue until his dabbed and pressed against mine. I held him tight, and promised in my thoughts that I would never let him go.

"Merry Christmas" I nuzzled his cheek and sighed.


	13. Twas the Night - Seth Clearwater

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**'Twas the Night - S.C.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**13  
**

**Promise? What Promise?**

My mind bombarded itself with countless questions. Each question leading towards a different scenario that played itself out into a dream. One where I found him screwing me like crazy, and another that mimicked the day he was leaving with the Cullens.

I bet I squirmed all over the place, but even after waking up I noticed that the sheets weren't too out of place. He was definitely up though, and I felt him leave the bed while I stuffed my nose against the pillow that left his scent keeping me plastered onto a wave of comfort.

I waited until I heard the door close completely to lift my eyes open. I hopped out of bed to lock the door before thinking against it and sitting back down. The urge was there, and it was aching like a mother.

_Fuck_, I thought.

Silently, I pushed my palm against my balls and clasped them gently while picturing him in my mind. His chest arched up against me all night. The way he stared at me and pushed my hand when I tried to hide from him. I couldn't stop stroking at that point. I whimpered slightly before biting my tongue. To think if he returned to this, to me. What if he was reading into it? Would he do it? No, he promised. I trusted him.

I continued to arch my legs and ran my fingers up and down my stiff rock of a dick that threatened to erupt in my hand if I wasn't careful. I didn't care though. Completely picturing Jacob pushing me down against the bed while stuffing himself up inside me drove me to the brink of a moan before I completely exploded onto my chest. I gasped at the feeling while running my hand down the seed, rubbing it in before shooting off to the shower like a ninja.

I thought I saw him for a second, but I didn't think much of it. Would've been nice to have him watch, though.

After showering, I pulled on a pair of black jeans and crossed out of the room swiftly before catching Jacob hovering next to me almost instantly. I smiled.

_"That's the plan"_ he replied quickly after asking him if he would be joining me and Leah today. I was excited to hear his answer.

Quickly looking for some clothes to pull over me, I slid on the hoodie Sam gave me for my birthday and searched for Leah before dragging the tree on over outside. Thankful I felt that extra surge of strength back in full force, I lifted it carefully onto the back of Jake's Rabbit before jumping into the backseat.

It wasn't long before Leah tried to question me, but it ws nice hearing Jake push her questions off of me for a moment at least. I knew I wasn't off the hook though. Not from her.

After the car stopped, I stepped off to fetch the tree before Jake had it already clutched in his arm, smiling at me.

"Want to open it for me? ?" he asked in a playful kind of way. I gladly did and propped open the door enough before walking in to let Charlie know we were here.

Chief Swan patted my head before pointing the empty skillet he had in his hand at the couch in front of me.

"Got you something nice. Hope you like it, son."

I observed the large box wrapped in a picture of Santa Clause and smiled up at him. "Thank you for everything."

My next main focus was decorating the tree, but Jacob once again became my shadow and helped spread out the ornaments from an opposite angle. At one point our hands outstretched over each other and I pulled back for a moment. He felt like he was boiling.

Paul's voice quickly filled the house, and I smelled the awesome scent of shrimp before noticing Rachel also come in. I missed seeing her and Paul. It seemed like it had been years since he was drilling me to do push ups until I felt like dying.

He winked at me before leaving outside. That's when I directed my attention to the oblivious uncle who stared at everyone before looking at me with a content smile. My mind melted at that point. I had to look away.

Thankfully Leah killed the conversation and ordered us to keep on working, so we did gladly. Tons of food on the side, so I was psyched.

Later that night, after arguing with Jacob about letting him use the couch, I surrendered to his claim that the sleeping bag suited him and fell asleep.

The dreams that escalated from the previous night slowly started to return, but were quickly pushed away after feeling nudge after nudge against my stomach. I opened my eyes.

"Jacob.." I mumbled, trying to become as alert as possible. "Is something wrong?"

"No" he quickly replied, pushing the stress off me some. He looked to the side of the living room for a moment.

"Can you follow me though, real quick?" his eyes were very dark, but I could tell that he was serious about something, so I agreed and lifted myself up to follow him.

After stopping at the corner of the room, I stared at him puzzlingly before he brought up my curiosity over the "reading my mind" business. Something I was finally getting used to.

Was I curious? Extremely curious for absolute sure.

That's when I felt his fingers lace against my spine and his words break down, each syllable seemed to be uttered out with absolute carefulness, and I knew that he was trying his best not to offend me. As if that was possible. Everything he confessed was music to my ears, and I happily accepted his protection. But love? That got me.

I grabbed onto him and sighed, letting my senses rush his scent through my mind while he suggested I look up. I did—almost

I felt like my dreaming had returned. I was going to wake up any second now to Leah rambling about how she wasn't a morning person or something and I was going to live with another day involving the urge to run into the woods on all fours.

His lips. They felt like a dream, but a real one. Too real. I had to kiss him back to confirm I wasn't asleep. His lips were so soft, and before I could contemplate what was happening he had me held up against him and we kissed for what seemed like forever.

Jacob pressed his nose against me.

"_Merry Christmas."_

I whimpered, not wanting to wake up and face the chance of reality playing a really bad joke on me. No, I couldn't wake up yet.

"Merry Christmas, Jake.." I leaned in to kiss him slowly once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

A/N_: Merry Christmas guys. I hope you liked the way I presented this story so far. It's only growing from here, but I might surprise you more later in the day after I sip myself silly with eggnog. ;) Have fun, take care and enjoy time with your family. Review & I love ya!_


	14. Christmas

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Christmas**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**14**

_To let him go that night was the worst feeling ever, but knowing he would be there beside me made the pain become slightly bearable._

I opened my eyelids carefully and stared out in front of me. The lights in the living room were on, and Paul was sifting through each present; I sat up and stretched a bit, causing Jacob to stir under my feet after I adjusted. I blushed, retracting back some to let him continue sleeping. That's when I caught Paul's attention.

"What are you doing?" he groaned, causing me to stare at him idly.

"What are _you _doing?" I smirked, pointing to the corner of the tree. "Our present for you is right there. Hope you like it."

Paul turned red for a second before stretching upwards and heading for the stairs. "Thanks half-pint. I'm not really into presents, though." he seethed, and I could easily smell the scent of disappointment leave the room. Caught him red-handed.

Chuckling to myself faintly, I slipped on the jacket that I tossed to the side and traced my steps to the front door before opening it gently. The crisp air poured past my face, and I smelled the rain pattered along the ground. Crazy how it wasn't pouring at this rate, but that's nature for you, inconclusive and rarely predictive. Even then though, the nerves in the back of my neck pinched a little-rain wasn't that far from falling again.

_"Morning Sunshine."_

I turned my head slightly, catching Jared in my gaze. I smirked.

"Hey there." my smile was overcast, but I hopped off the porch and walked over to him quickly. My hands fastened into my pockets, and I noticed the guy hadn't done much with shaving in the past few days. It was becoming of him.

"You guys miss me yet?" he grinned, and batted a fist into my shoulder my shoulder before walking past me to slip his head through the door. "_Good moooorni-_" I gripped his arm and pushed him back outside with me.

"It's 5 in the morning...I don't think we should wake them yet." I beckoned softly, Jared looking at me with an apologetic smile. "Right, sorry."

We decided to take a quick walk throughout the town, Jared's goatee still catching my attention from time to time. His eyes traveled over to me once and I caught myself examining a tree to avoid detection.

"Pretty nice, huh?" he grinned. "I kept telling myself that Sam wouldn't like it, but it's good to know you appreciate some hair on the face, Seth."

"You look good" I murmured slightly, continuing to walk forward before inhaling some.

"So how's Kim doing?"

"She's excellent. Anniversary is still kind of recent." he whistled to himself.

"I bet twenty-bucks you think we did the nasty."

"What?" I growled. "No!" Jared chuckled at me and slipped the backpack he had over his shoulder into his hands, opening it so he could bring out a small box. He propped it in my hands and smiled. "She helped me pick it out for you."

I stared at the delicately wrapped bow clutching the wrapping paper and knew he was telling the truth. It was excellent. I stared at him and returned the smile. "Thanks. My mom has gifts for you and the family back at Charlie's."

"So are Sue and Charlie together now, or something?" he asked swiftly.

"Probably." I replied, pressing my thumb up against the bow again before running to catch up to him. "They spend a lot of time together when she's not working."

"That leaves you home alone, right? Since Leah's in college now."

"Right." I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. "No time for girls though."

Jared shook his head and sighed. "No time? Man, you're a senior! I bet the girls are waiting on your porch or something each night!"

Offering him a sarcastic grin, I remained by his side and shrugged.

"Maybe girls aren't my thing." I whispered gently. Jared shot a glance at me and blinked.

"Oh, so it's like that?"

"Maybe." I shuffled my free hand into my pocket. That's when Jared gripped my arm and cackled. "Well I'm sure the guys are crazy about you then."

I looked at him and laughed, pushing out my phone from my pocket and noticing that an hour had flown by.

"Let's head back? They should be up by now."

Jared nodded and turned around with me, fastening his arm around my shoulder with a reassuring look of praise in his eyes. It was good to see that he accepted me.

Back at the house, it looked like everyone was up with the addition of Emily and some of Charlie's friends. She tossed me a smile and pressed her hand against Sam's arm that wrapped around her waist. That made him pull away from her for a moment before she walked over to kiss my cheek.

"Merry Christmas cousin!" she smiled, eying Sam to locate something under the tree before he picked up a huge wrapped box and placed it beside me.

"Lots of thought went into this." he smiled. "So please like it."

I gave him a stare and pressed the edge of my fingers into the side of the wrapping, tearing it open gently before feeling wood rub against my thumb. Sam reached in and pressed his palm against my hand. "Don't worry. It'd be best if you take it wrapped."

"It's that table that your father started making for you." Emily looked at me for a moment and whispered. "Sam and I thought we should finish it for him to give to you."

Something tugged at my heart slightly, but I managed to smile and reached in to hug Emily. "Yeah, it's awesome. I love it." I felt a hand reach over to pat my head before hearing Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Good to hear."

"Seth!" I caught my mother waving her hand to go to her. She had a few gifts in her hand and Leah and Jake were there beside her.

It was pretty exciting, that morning. Quil got me some of the books that he caught me reading at the tourist shop nearby. Jared and Kim got me a stuffed wolf that resembled, well, Jared. Paul saved me with some boxer briefs and my mother, Leah and Charlie surprised me with a brand new brown suede jacket and a letter that my dad left me. I told them I would wait to read it.

Embry didn't make it that night, but he did call to say he would make it up to us. He sounded like he was busy, but he made sure to squeeze in a few one-liners that made Jacob yell at him. It was light comedy at that point.

After we finished exchanging gifts, everyone sat down while the food nearly finished cooking, and Jacob nudged my shoulder to follow him outside. I did.

"I'm sorry in advance," Jake let out with a faint sigh, reaching in his pocket to pull out a card, handing it to me reluctantly. "I couldn't think of what to get you.." His eyes looked guilty, but that made me want to comfort him that much more.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I shook my head and pulled him into a tight hug while the letter clasped between us. I heard him inhale while his nose was pressed against my neck and I smiled. "Should I read it now?"

I noticed him turn red, a clear sign signal that I should, but he shrugged. "It's your call."

Cutting gently through the envelope, I managed to dissect the card that had four words etched in the front.

_You Are my Only_

My heart jumped, but I opened it and noticed a pen had stabbed through the usual pre-made writing on the left side and Jake's interesting writing style was bound on the right.

"_Christmas is about love and family. I want you to know you are my love and you are my family._

We grew up like brothers. You followed me and I would get angry. Angry, because I didn't want you to see me fail. Now, I know I can only fail if I ever lost you.. I want to be more than brothers. Your smile is worth living every day. I love you Seth."

It had Jake's initials printed on the bottom, but by the time my eyes wandered down to stare at them, the strength to look up at him afterwards was restrained. He thought so much of me when I thought he was my inspiration to live life as a shape shifter. The feeling overtook me, and I trembled while my hand continued clutching tightly to the card.

"Was it bad?" he whispered out, finally, reaching in to press his hand around my wrist.

"What? Bad?" I choked out, jabbing my head into his chest before sighing.

"Best gift ever." I slowly moved my lips to reply and felt his chest poke out in relief.

_"Boys?" _I heard a voice call out softly from outside, nearby.

It was Billy.

"Dad." I felt him grip my hand while he turned to look at his father.

"Time to eat." he replied calmly, but his eyes were stuck on mine. I felt I lost the will to breathe at that point until Jacob shook me some.

"Don't worry." he sighed. "I'll talk to him."

"I feel bad." I looked down and pulled away from his hand before feeling his hand reach for mine again.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Jake smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek before running back in the house.

"You coming?" he shouted.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." I waved him off and reached in my other pocket to pick out the other card.

Seeing Billy made me forget that my dad was dead for a minute. That I could go to him and tell him everything and hope that he was okay with it. I even contemplated calling him before Jake brought me back to earth.

I looked at the letter and pushed it open.

_"Eighteen years already, Seth Clearwater. I'm sure you became a fine young man by now, and I am proud of you. We all are. Remember when I took you fishing for the first time and you fell into the ocean? You thought you were going to swim away and I told you that I wouldn't allow it. I will love you regardless of the choices that you make, and I will love my grandchildren when they enter this world one day._

_I may be getting old, but don't forget your father. Thank you son."_

I read it again. Three times to make sure I didn't miss anything. A fourth time. Fifth time that way I could relive the moment we went fishing. Then, I panicked.

_"Grandchildren?"_

I inhaled sharply and fell to my knees, feeling warm drops fall down like rain. I closed the letter after the first tear stained "Remember."

_"Seth!"_

I wanted to tell him I was in love with Jacob. He didn't have to know about imprinting or me becoming a wolf. No, I just wanted him to know how much Jacob meant to me, and if he would ever forgive me for the impossibility of bearing him kids.

_"Seth! Are you okay?"_

I sighed sharply and regained my senses. Wiping my eyes with my sleeve before standing up to run back to Sam and Jake's barking.

"Yeah, sorry." I mumbled, cracking a smile. "Got a little emotional."

Sam stared at me before pushing me in the house gently. "Hurry before it gets cold. Jacob and me need to talk."

Hesitantly, I joined Quil at the table to eat, but my mind was focused on the two who had escaped outside. I wondered what was going on.

I wondered if he would ever forgive me.


	15. Downpour

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Downpour**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**15**

_Even over the smacking and chewing going on in my right ear, I couldn't help but feel like I was meant to be out there with him. _

_"Hey, are you..." _

I shifted my head to the side, making out Sam's shirt as it blew by the door.

_"You going to eat that? Seth?"_

I heard Jacob for a split second. It sounded like he had to raise his voice, and then I noticed Sam's shirt had disappeared. I shot up out of my chair at the cost of everyone staring at me.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Leah began to raise herself from her seat, but I shook my head, wanting her to remain sitting.

"Well if you don't want it." Quil poked his fork into my last few pieces of shrimp, causing Emily to smack him in the back of the head. My attention was still half divided though.

"Please continue eating Seth." Billy tapped his glass back on the table, observing me from the corner of his eye. "It will be fine."

"I'm going to go for a quick walk." I looked at him and smiled before slipping on the brand new jacket, darting out of the house.

Nowhere to be seen.

My eyes traced everywhere, and immediately I thought to look for both of their cars, but Rabbit was there parked to the side and Sam's right by it. It confused me.

The sky slowly began to roar, and I quickly caught a rain drop while my hand swung to rub at my forehead. I was getting warm with anxiety.

I frowned at the emptiness in the street blockaded by ornament lights and I crossed over to the other side of the neighborhood before wondering if it was possible to catch him by other means.

I split into the thicket of the trees and tossed my clothes off completely before phasing and remaining still. My eyes traced everywhere, and my head continued to remain open for words...Nothing still.

Growling, I dug my nose into the ground and figured I would try to smell for Jake-that certainly worked. He wasn't that far, maybe a bit deeper through the trees, but it was hard to phase back at this point, so I shuffled very slightly over until I could out both of them standing by a parking lot. I had to inch a bit closer to listen, but then I paused and remained still.

_"You what?"_

_"God dammit, Sam. You heard me the first time!"_

_"You think these feelings are real? Remember Bella, why don't you!"_

_"This is different! He's different!"_

_"Different in what way? You're going against everything! You know the rules-"_

_"Screw the fucking rules, already."_

_"Then let me remind you! You can't avoid fate, Jacob. If you were intended to be Seth's mate then you and him would've imprinted on each other from the beginning."_

_"I bypassed the rules"_

_"DID you imprint, Jacob? No, you didn't. He didn't either."_

_"Just say it."_

_"You're only going to hurt him! He's going to have to go through life in fear, Jake!"_

_"Just fucking say that you don't support this Sam!"_

_"I don't want either of you hurt. You should distance yourself from him."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"I mean it. Yes."_

My eyes traced over through the flowing branch that swung over my eyes and pushed against it to see Sam clutch Jacob by the arm. I stepped forward and growled, but hesitated the moment that Sam shot a glare at me.

"Go on, Seth." he mouthed, but I remained still. Then Jacob turned to look at me with his eyes looking like they were on the verge of crying.

_"He's right, Seth."_

I whimpered and pushed myself out to stare at him, not sure what he was trying to relay to me. It was his thoughts, but they seemed blurry.

This time though, I could hear him before he pushed Sam out of the way and phased, running quickly back to the reservation.

_"It's over Seth. I'm sorry."_

It's over, Seth? Those words were like a different language to me. Was he talking to me? He said my name, but no...A few minutes ago he told me he loved me. I loved him. I love him! Talk to me!

_"Talk to me!"_

Sam continued to stare at me before walking up close. I didn't want him near me. I stepped back. He came closer, and I growled, but that didn't stop him.

"You have to understand him, Seth." he whispered slowly and reached his hand out to me, but I snapped at him instantly and bit into his arm, hearing him scream in pain before punching me in the stomach. I fell back into the brush and whimpered.

_"Talk to me...Talk to me Jake!" _

My chest convulsed in and out until I finally felt myself phase back into myself, feeling Sam instantly push me to the ground while his eyes masked the pain and instead I felt them trying to calm me. It only made me worry more.

"Listen to me!" he cried out and kept me firmly on the surface.I tried my best to push him away, but I felt life drain from me. I felt weak and the only thing I could do was beat on Sam.

"Listen to me." he repeated, and instantly I drew my head back and looked at him. I felt compelled to him again. Sam. Sam? It didn't feel right.

"He pushed you back onto me." I noticed him gulp, ready to slip from under him and hunt down Jacob for answers. I noticed the rain stop and tried my best to worm out of his grip, but he pulled me back and grunted.

"He's not your alpha. He's not your mate, Seth! You didn't imprint on him." Sam beat his fist into the ground next to me and yelled, finally pushing himself off before walking back to Charlie's.

I didn't believe him, not one bit. I felt Jacob still, somehow, but he was too faint. He was sad and I could feel him creating this distance that i knew wouldn't last.

I stood up and began to walk forward before Sam threw pants, my pants at me and scowled. "Dress before you get yourself arrested."

"Sam" I muttered, feeling like I was in that same position back when Jake first left the pack. I wanted to tell him off and leave; I wanted to tell Sam that he wasn't my alpha and he didn't have control over me.

I slid my pants and jacket on before shooting Sam a glare.

"You can trust in our legend and fate all you want, Sam. Really, go for it." I carefully walked up to him and swung my fist into his right cheek unexpectedly, causing him to fall back in anger. To me it felt like justice.

"But you're wrong. The legend is wrong. Jacob is different, and so am I."

"You really think you're in love with him..." he muttered, not staring at me, but I heard his voice clearly.

"No." I reminded him quickly. "I know I'm in love with him, so please tell the others not to worry. I'm going to find him."

"Seth, don't!" Sam struggled to get up and clutch my leg, but I kicked his hand away and phased again quickly, ripping through the new jacket completely, and raced down the road to the outskirts of Forks. I had to smell him at some point, and I was certain I felt him close.

_"Talk to me" _I tried again, and for a moment I heard sobbing, but it wasn't enough. I was running back to the Rez at that point. I had to find Jacob.

I threw away my life at that point. My dedication to a pack that my ancestors wanted me to share. I risked my friendship with Sam because at that point, Jacob was my life, and I had to chase it down.

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: _Hope you all had an amazing holiday so far. I'm sorry I haven't updated regularly, and I'll try my best to do so in the future. I have a few new ideas in mind, and you can think of the beginning of Chapter 16 to be a "new beginning" for Seth. Hope you enjoy the future chapters and as always, please review!_

_Also, if you haven't read the first chapter of Mio Fratello and are interested in what happens to Rider and Embry Call, please do so! The second chapter should be up tomorrow. quiero muchos! Goodnight!_


	16. Tug on My Heart String

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

******IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII**

**Tug on my Heart String**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII**

_**16**_

For what seemed like hours in reality became an eternity.

While I shuffled along for the woods, darting every now and then past the road, I couldn't help but question his actions. They seemed selfish. Hell, they were more than selfish. Selfish was putting it lightly. I always tried to reflect on his actions, but this time he felt that running was the only logical way of "solving the problem."

_I couldn't disagree with you any less,_ I thought.

I finally crossed that barrier on the street before skirting past the reservation, trailing for the mountain path before plunging down into that freezing water. The typical gift of thermal heat escaped me for a second. Not only that, but I felt my nerves beginning to conflict with my mind. A part of me wanted to run back to Sam and beg for forgiveness. Another part, presumably my heart, wanted to beat the hell out of Jake for running off.

_He's right, Seth._

I snarled at the words. They weren't good enough. Definitely not an explanation for saying you love a person and then ditching them like dirty laundry.

Sam's intinct to pull me and Jacob away from each other was irritating. He had no right to interfere, much less convince Jacob that what we were doing was wrong. His faction with the council, his love for Emily and his sorry little pity claim over Leah was getting to me. Could I really forgive him for what he did to my sister? He claims that when you imprint on someone, then the rest is history. Then what did Jacob contribute to and suffer for? He wasn't a God by any means, but according to Carlisle he succeeded in doing sometihng Sam couldn't, or rather maybe he never tried that hard enough.

I shook my head and looked around, sniffing the air for any sign of human scent. The air was stagnant with the smell of wet everything. Great, even the rain wasn't working in my favor. _Our favor, right Jake? _I huffed and continued past the trees. Typical response. No answer.

A few more minutes of mindless running by the same tree discouraged me. I grew tired and soon found myself becoming human. The cold air pushed right through my skin and slapped against each of my bones-I was freezing. The shorts to the leg procedure must've slipped my mind after the scat in town. I looked around a little longer before reluctantly escaping back home, making sure to use every bush and long branch to my advantage. Didn't want to be known as the Christmas streaker on the rez. That's the last thing I needed.

I found the spare key under the mat and pushed myself inside, glad for once that I was alone. I couldn't think of what to say if Leah found me right now. I couldn't lie to her. I refused to. Believe it or not, I respected her more than most of our elders chiefs. She refused to let me idle by after our dad died. That instant pillage of memory flew into my thoughts; Mom was still in bed and I was alone at the kitchen. Leah tried to make things feel normal. Seem normal. She made me breakfast and it sure did look edible. But I couldn't do it. His face was still fresh in my mind, and I caught myself crying with a spoon in hand.

"Oh, come on Seth. . ."

No amount of words could describe that feeling.

"Brother." she shook me. I felt her hand clasp tightly around my shoulder and felt her chin rest on my head. "We have to be strong. Strong for mom."

"I'm not strong." I blurted out, the saltiness of the tears already rolled down the corners of my mouth. That taste was horrible.

"Are you kidding me?" Leah replied, sharply squeezing my shoulder before sighing.

"You're the reason why I'm not a sobbing mess right now. I'll be honest." she crouched down on her knees beside me and stared closely, waiting for my attention to fall on her. It was a pathetic sort of turn, but my eyes looked into hers and she smiled.

"Dad isn't gone. Just his body. His spirit is still right in there." she pressed her finger against my shirt. "He can feel when you're happy. When you're sad. So don't be sad, be happy for him."

"Do you miss him?" I softly murmured before looking away. I expected that smile of her to dissolve because of that stupid question. Instead, she recanted my head with her hands until I was staring at her again.

"I do, but I think he misses us more. Don't you feel that way?" she leaned in and hugged me.

_"We'll get through this. I promise you that, little brother."_

Yeah. That memory was still right in the back of my thoughts Like it was yesterday. But so was Jake, and I couldn't give up on him. Dad wouldn't want me to give up on something, someone I felt this strong for. At least, I hoped. Secretly I still questioned his approval. I couldn't picture him being happy for me, but I couldn't see him losing his lunch over me either. It was complicated.

I flipped through my drawers and picked out some pants, a thick blue shirt and a large jacket. I figured it was enough to repel the cold streak. It reminded me of the fancy one I mindlessly tore through earlier today. Wasn't sure how I was going to explain that one, but I could think about that later. I crossed through the rooms and out of the house.

I was going to have to tear through every part of La Push. I might've looked ridiculous doing it, and I could've wrote off that I lost a puppy, but I wasn't about to stop searching. I couldn't bear to consider it.

I asked around. First asking Mrs. Riley who's house door was wide open. The smell of food was emptying out into my nostrils. I felt famished.

"No dear. I think Billy was heading down to Forks. He should be with him?" she looked at me with an agressive, motherly stare. "I don't feel comfortable seeing you outside in the rain. Would you like to join us?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Oh no, I appreciate it. It's kind of important."

She tossed me one final glance before sighing.

"Well if you're sure. Please tell your mother and sister Merry Christmas for me."

"Will do." I turned away, heading for the next house.

"Hold on a moment. Seth!"

"Yes?" I looked behind at her again, catching a glimpse of her smile.

"You're looking more and more like your father everyday. He's always watching out for you all."

I bit my lip, her words sparked that missing bit of warmth inside me.

"Thank you ma'am."

Around two hours in I caved. My hair was damp and hope was dwindling. I ultimately decided to return home before anyone else caught me, wondering what I was doing and why Jacob was involved.

I opened the front door and sighed. The knob stung against my palm. Was I giving up? Could I search for him more? Of course I could, but I'd probably risk my sanity in the end. I wasn't even sure if he was at La Push, much less Washington. Maybe he left for good. Maybe he wasn't going to come back and decided that a life with the Cullens, what fate planned for him all along, was unavoidable.

I fell back onto my bed. The tightness in my chest was killing me. I wanted to see him at least, to tell him that it was okay that he couldn't be with me. I just wanted him to be happy. At the cost of me being completely and utterly devestated, but as long as he was happy I could keep on pretending I was okay.

_Seth. Let me in?_

I clasped my head and groaned. A headache was coming on.

_Come on, Seth...It's really cold._

I looked around and stopped breathing for a second. Were these my thoughts, or did he just flip on the mind switch?

_I'm outside. Please. _

Shooting out of the bed, I stumbled by one of the books thrown across the floor and clutched the inside end of that same door knob which felt like fire earlier. This time it was nervousness setting in. Was it really him? What was I going to say?

Hesitately, I slowly pulled the door open and his eyes fell on me instantly.

"Not a good day to be a wolf." he smiled briefly. His hair was completely soaked, but at least he had shorts on. Definitely not enough of an excuse to leave him out there, but maybe I could find another.

"I can't talk here. Let's go into your room, please?" he whispered and pushed the door open, my hand still on the opposite end, keeping the door still.

"Is there really anything to talk about?" my anger spoke at him. I felt my bottom lip tremble, and I wasn't sure if I was going to cry or slam the fucking door in his face.

I couldn't do either.

"Come in, Jake." I whispered in defeat, and let him inside with me before closing the door gently. I could hear him breathing steadily, and promptly escaped to the cabinet in the next room for a towel, quickly tossing one at him.

"Ah." Jake clutched it swiftly, wrapping it around his body. It was easy to tell that something was off. His usually, almost cocky demeanor was gone and instead substituted more of a reluctant grinny sort of Jacob. It pissed me off.

"You going to tell me how things aren't going to work out?" I finally confided against the silence.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"No, Jacob." I spat out quickly. "I was looking for an imaginary, fucking friend!"

"Hey. Calm down.." he sighed, reaching out to me before I smacked his hand out of my face.

"What's your problem? I thought Sam had no control over you anymore."

"He doesn't Seth!" I caught him groan and curse under his breath.

"I was just worried more about you. About all the things I would take away from you."

"I thought you went back to the Cullens." I mumbled, catching my fist against my chin, surpressing the urge to berate him. It wasn't me, I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Never!" Jacob yelled and grabbed my arm. I felt him push me towards him and resisted for a moment, but he wouldn't let me have a choice in the matter. His arm pressed up firmly against my waist.

"Believe me, Seth. I went through complete hell to come back here." he sighed and pushed my balled fist down. "Can you look at me?"

I shook my head. "Not if you're just going to run away again."

"How about if I promise i'll never run away again?"

I laughed.

"How many more promises are you going to break?" I responded. My eyes met his for a brief second. He chuckled back and took that opportunity to push his mouth against mine. My heart felt like it set ablaze, but I still cultured the thought of him convincing me that we aren't meant for each other.

It was like he sensed my distress; he pulled away enough to rest his head on my shoulder.

"I let everyone know you were okay. But that's not important. I need you to be okay." he wrapped his hand around my wrist. "It wasn't a lie."

"Did I put you on the spot or something?" I cringed.

"Of course not, idiot." he scowled and stood up straight before I caught his eyes digging for answers through mine. "I can live without you, according to this stupid thing our ancestors followed up on." he shook his head. "But I refuse to ignore how much I've grown to love you. It's too real."

"But Sam said.."

"Seth, how can I prove how much I love you?" he sighed before pushing me into my room, shutting my door quickly behind us.

He forced me to sit down on the bed while folding himself down against me.

"I'm tired of seeing you cry." Jacob whispered, raising my arms up before sliding them against the sheets. "I want us to have good memories of each other, starting now."

I caught his lips returning slowly against mine, followed by watching him climb carefully onto the bed. That towel came off, and he quickly pryed my jacket off of me. He lifted my shirt half way before I pushed my hand against it. He sighed, and I gave in. As easily as I felt I've grown used to him seeing me bare naked, I was still blushing like a kid. He only smiled and tilted his head to stare at me for a minute.

"You're tired, I can tell." he clasped his thumb against my chin and leaned in to kiss my cheek gently. I felt my blanket pull over the both of us while Jacob still had his other arm wrapped around me. His head found a perfect spot against my cheek. I sighed, which quickly caused him to push his head down closer to my neck.

"I'm not going to leave you" he spoke slowly. "Can you trust me?"

Trust? I wanted to. I already loved him, but for some reason it scared me to say yes.

It wasn't until I felt his head pull against me, the whimpering, the sobbing.

The _pleading._

Eventually he closed his eyes and passed out, but his hold against me was still tight. I had exhausted him. I felt guilty for it, but I eventually gave in to the hours of sleep deprivation and prayed that I would find him when I woke up.


	17. Guidance

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

**Guidance**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

_**17**_

My dreams were inconsistent that night. Some were about him, Jake. Another was about my father, and then the last one, the strangest. I felt like I was outside on that cold ground we used as a mock battlefield against the Volturi. I could see them advancing. I could feel Sam's heavy breathing, his anxiousness. Jacob's thoughts were parading in my head. _Renesmee. Renesmee. _

He was scared for her. Scared that he wouldn't be able to protect her.

I could feel myself getting into position. Ready to strike at any second. The man in the cloak, Aro, began to talk and the tension tore through each of us. This didn't feel like a dream. It felt real again. I was scared.

Luckily though my mind became blank. Slowly my eyes parted open as the drug of sleep began to wear off. I instantly caught a whiff of that scent. My nose was pressed up against his hair, the sensation nearly made me groan. Fortunately I caught myself and pushed away from him for a second, carefully stepping off the bed and into the clothes that he so easily pulled off of me. I stared at him idly, watching him breathe.

Jacob was laying on his back, his legs arched up slightly from the position that I had him in. His chest would rise slowly as he inhaled. It calmed me. I knew he was alive and safe. Hours ago I nearly gave in to my fears that I would never see him again. I kept note of his claim to stick around this time, but I could tell how difficult it was for him to be in this situation. Not only were we oblivious to us having feelings for each other in the past. We didn't even realize we were into guys. Or at least I didn't.

I guess it felt alright, really. It felt alright because it was Jacob. He made everything alright eventually.

Tossing on some extra layers, I exited the house to soak in some of the partially clouded sun. It wasn't raining at least. That put a smile on my face. Slowly I walked around and caught a few glances from the neighbors. Some of the younger kids were out playing with a soccer ball. I examined them for a second before the younger girl, Scarlet, caught me staring.

"Seth! Come play with us."

I raised a brow and slumped my shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

The younger guys stared at me and then gave Scarlet a glare, to which he happily exchanged it in return.

"He's older." the dark-brooded, thin Garrett spoke up.

"So?" I smirked, reaching down to pick up the ball. "I completely suck at soccer. You have an advantage."

"Come on man." Phil rolled his eyes. He was two years younger than me, but almost as tall as I was. "Let's play already."

I grinned and we walked towards the empty lot by an abandoned court. There were about four other kids waiting for us. The ball finally dropped and we had ourselves a round. I managed to score a few goals, but Scarlet and this other guy, Nathan proved to bear more experience. I made sure to deliver the ball in their direction, which eventually landed us the win for the day.

Catching up on my breathing, I stooped over and sat down, leaning against a metal post. I heard singing nearby in the houses further down the block.

_"There you are."_

I lifted my head back, but he had already claimed a spot next to me. I caught him sighing.

"Scared me for a second there" Jake revived his smile, turning to glance at me. I looked at him and chuckled slightly, not realizing that my absence was such a big deal. I thought it was only the other way around. "You didn't peek into my thoughts?"

"No." he shook his head. "To be honest, it's an off and on kind of thing." Jacob reached down and clutched a broken piece of metal in his hands, running it along the ground.

"This place is pretty beat up." I quickly changed subjects, stretching my arms up before Jake sneaked in a kiss in between my arms. I blushed at the suddenness, but closed my eyes and pressed my lips back against his gently, reaching for his hand which he gladly slipped into my own.

The kiss was more like a minute of off-and-on pecking. He tried to sneak his tongue in, but I jokingly bit at it and explored his mouth instead. His teeth were super sharp, but that only made me even warmer inside. It was good to see him healthy.

Finally we broke the kiss. Jacob sneered and leaned back up against the cold plate.

"Our ancestors would think we're totally fucked up, you know that?" he whispered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah. Probably." I muttered. Dad flashed in my mind for a second.

"If they can't accept us." his hand quickly reached in to clutch mine again. "Then fuck them."

"What about my dad?" I responded jadedly, not expecting to hear myself repeat what was in my mind so soon. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Harry?" Jacob frowned and scoffed. "You're worried about him? That's dumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? He doesn't have a say in the matter." Jacob responded quickly, trying to reach for my wrist again. Instead I stood up and folded both hands down into my pockets. I was angry.

"So you're saying it doesn't matter because he's dead?"

"What? No-Wait, come on Seth. That's no-"

"Save it." I glared at him and found myself walking back home. Alone. I was shocked that he didn't attempt to follow me. That he didn't attempt to convince me that it wasn't what he meant. Shock was too simple a word. I found myself walking nearby the lumber yard and crossed over to a corner in the back of the building. I slumped down and felt myself choking down tears.

_"Kid? Seth? That you?"_

I didn't bother to look, but it sounded like Chief Red. When he reached his hand down to place it against my shoulder, I knew it was him. He was a good friend of my fathers. Lent him fishing equipment all the time. When they were together they were always laughing.

"Seth, come on now. Tell me what's bothering you." he asked patiently, but I could hear the worry in his voice. I felt bad that my throat was closing up from the build of anxiety.

"I'm okay, Chief Red." I murmured, trying to cut off the tears prematurely. He wouldn't have it though. He slipped off the bandana from his head and pressed it against my face.

"Now are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to call it a day and send you home myself?" he huffed, his dark gray eyes were waiting for an answer.

"No, really. I'm okay." I lied, picking myself up while Red kept his hand attached to my shoulder.

"Okay." he sighed. "I trust you. Get on home or help out in town. Sound good?"

I nodded and redirected myself back home, managing to take only a few steps before my right arm flung back.

_"Are you an idiot!?"_

"Maybe!" I ignored looking at him, but his fingers clutched my chin and forced me to stare.

"You didn't let me explain myself!"

"What's there to explain? You're right. My dad is dead."

"You overreacted!" Jake sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I swear you're getting moodier everyday. Are you hanging out with Rachel or something?"

"Jacob, cut the crap!" I tried to pry him off, but his grip was too strong.

"I didn't mean it like that. Harry, he-" Jake looked down for a moment. "He knew about me. He thought I was gay but he said that didn't bother him. Is that what you're worried about?"

"How did he know?" I finally gave him my full attention, but this time it was him that wasn't looking at me.

"He just had a hunch." he replied quickly. I caught his eyes darting to me for a second before his arms left my body. He was staring behind me.

"Is everything alright...boys?"

"We're fine." Jacob nearly barked. That caused Red to shake his head, making me turn red in turn. I wondered what he saw.

"I'll take him home." I felt Jake grasp my arm slowly, but I reeled it away.

"I'm okay!" I snarled. "I'm not a kid anymore, Jake.."

"Fine. You're not a kid." he sighed, but I still caught him edging closer to me as we returned home.

Billy's van was parked up against our porch. Rachel and Paul were there outside, both giving me and Jacob a few glances.

"We were about to go looking for you guys." Rachel sighed, running a hand along her hair. She looked frustrated. Paul only grinned and pulled her into his arms. "See? What'd I tell you. He's too stupid to get himself hurt."

"Watch it, Paul." Jake sneered and pushed past him into the house. I gave Rachel a smile to ease her concern.

"I'm glad you're okay." she looked at me and sighed, pulling away from Paul. "You need a shower. You reek of..._man_." Paul only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "That's just your pregnancy tingling."

I slipped into the house,hearing a faint slap in the distance. I closed my eyes, and couldn't help but grin. Rachel was, in a lot of ways, like my sister. She became closer to us after our dad died.

"There you are, Seth." my mother quickly advanced in front of me and I felt her arms wrap around me. "I was worried. You locked yourself in your room and weren't in there when we came home."

"I'm sorry, mom." I cast my eyes off to the side, feeling Jacob's gaze hit me. I let her go slowly and crossed over to sit down on the couch. Billy came next to me.

"Seth. Would you mind if I spoke to you in your room for a moment?" he asked briefly. I nodded quickly and lead him to my room. Jacob followed behind me, but Billy placed his arm in front of his son.

"Alone, Jake."

"Alright...I got it." he muttered.

Inside the room, Billy nudged me to have a seat on the chair next to my dresser. I sat down.

"Would you prefer the door closed, Seth?"

"Is everything alright?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Not because I didn't trust him, but because I felt like I wasn't notified of something.

"That's what I want to ask you." he sighed and placed his hands against his lap, looking at me.

"Ever since the Cullens left and Jacob leaving with them, I noticed you behaving a little differently."

"Not because of them." I replied, realizing that I admitted to a problem, but didn't specify the root cause. "I mean, it's school. I'm having problems...with my grades."

"I don't believe that, Seth." Billy chuckled gently and traveled over beside me.

"I promised your mother I wouldn't mention this to you, but I feel you have felt your father with you lately. Have you seen him? Maybe in your dreams?"

"Sometimes." I nodded. "I can't really hear him though. I just see him."

"I see." the older man peered down for a moment.

"Is there something you need to get off your chest, Seth?"

"I wish he was here." I whispered, biting my tongue. That horrible clench in my stomach was returning.

"Is there something you want to tell him?" Billy clutched my shoulder. "I'm sure he's listening."

I cringed and noticed the first few drops stain against my jeans. I felt myself shaking. I knew he was here. Somewhere, maybe not beside me, but nearby.

"Do you accept me, Dad?" I croaked.

Billy leaned in."He accepts you, Seth."

"Do you accept Jacob...?" I finally looked Billy in the eyes and caught them turning red as tears began to fall on their own. Jake's father pulled me in, shaking slightly. I felt him cry. I heard his sobs while letting go of my own.

For a minute, I felt like I was hugging my dad. I could nearly smell him. I needed him, and Billy knew what was on my mind all along.

"He accepts Jacob, Seth." Billy whispered and pulled away. "I knew my son had gone against the teachings of my people, but I have forgiven him. I only want him happy, and.." he stared at me, and I felt his hand push down against mine. "I understand that it is you that makes him happy."

I continued to stare at him. My eyes were puffy and heavy from the tear stains. I crossed my arms against my chest and sighed. "What about my ancestors?"

"They didn't predict our peace with the vampires." Billy replied quickly.

"With future generations, you have to expect change. Otherwise, you will not advance in society. We want the best for our children." he laughed faintly. "Harry always wanted what's best for you. You are his only son and that meant everything to him."

I finally smiled, reaching in to shake Billy's hand, but he shook his head. "I promised your father that I would be one of those who would look after his kids. Come here." I felt him pull me into another hug, catching the door open slightly from the corner of my eye.

_"You mean that...Dad?"_

"You never do listen to me, Jacob Black."

"I love him."

"Then love him. " Billy turned his wheelchair around to stare at his son. "I gave you my blessing to be happy the day you were born." he shook his head and clutched Jake's hand before leaving the room. "_You got any cold ones, Sue?" _I heard him say playfully.

That left me and Jake alone. In my room.

"You heard the man." he smiled faintly. I could make out a sheen in his eyes that meant that he was crying at some point. I stood up and pushed myself into him.

"I'm tired of being moody" I pushed my nose against his neck and sighed. "I just want to be happy with you."

"Then let's start working on making that happen.." Jake whispered. I felt his hand rest along my back, stroking up and down my spine gently. "There's no one capable of making me any happier at this point than you, you runt." he groaned and we found ourselves in the same position on my bed I found us in this morning.

"I love you, kid. _Plus..." _

"I'm not a kid, Jake." I had to remind him, again.

"Exactly. I'm not a cradle robber anymore." he grinned.

That's when Jake's phone, which was casually thrown against the floor of the bed, buzzed. I reached over to pick it up.

_Can we talk? Please respond._

_- Sam. _

_I looked back at Jacob. _

"Why does Sam still want to talk to you?"

He didn't only closed his eyes and sighed.

"If I tell you something, will you please keep in mind that I love you, and only you?"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about my leave of absence from writing. I've been going through a few things personally, but I'm doing much better now, so expect more updates, and soon.

Seth and Jacob are finally given the green light. However, what role does Sam play in this? Hint: Jacob's ability to overcome the natural law of their ancestors. Please review and I hope you enjoyed Guidance. (Special thanks to Julie for pushing me on to continue this story. You're awesome.)


	18. Regularity

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

_**Regularity**_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

**18.**

"What if I told you that I wasn't the only one fighting who we are?"

Jacob's eyes grew very distant as I watched him slide off the bed, quickly tucking his phone into his right pocket. He turned his head and stared at me.

"I promise Seth. There's nothing to worry about."

Offering him an idle groan at hearing another one of Jacob's half-way responses, I stood up off the bed and reached for the door before he got a chance.

"We don't keep secrets. Not in this house."

He chuckled under his breath and slumped his head down, sighing. "You got me there, kid."

"What's wrong with Sam?" I drifted away slowly from the door, crossing my arms while waiting patiently for Jake to speak up. I watched him rub the back of his neck, easily noticing his discomfort. "I figure he probably doesn't want everyone else to know, right?" I added in, catching Jake's attention slightly. "We're not just everyone else though. We're as close to family as you can get."

"He's not trying to hide anything, Seth. It's just...Ugh." Jake shook his head and pulled up the chair that I had occupied earlier with Billy.

"He mentioned this to me when you came looking. I guess the thought of you and I actually being together drove him insane because it felt so real."

"Real?" I repeated that single word carefully.

"It completely scared him. He was ready to jump at Carlisle any second."

"I don't get it though. Didn't you tell him about losing the imprint?"

"Yeah. It pissed him off at first." Jacob sneered and pretended to make his hands busy by rearranging my CDs splattered on the top of my drawer. "And?" I muttered.

"Let's just say he's glad that Leah and him can't read each other at the moment."

"Oh great. So my sister's involved?" I grunted, nearly ready to dial up the guy and tell him to leave Leah alone. Jacob quickly retorted. "No. I mean, it's not like he can just avoid it, Seth. He's trying to make up what he's feeling in his mind."

"You're not telling me everything Jake." I finally sighed and pulled his arm to direct his full attention on me. I could sense his thoughts lash out at my actions. I winced and pulled away.

"I'm sorry.." Jacob whispered and adjusted himself to look only in my direction. I offered him a forgiving smile, soon accompanied by his hand wrapping around my waist. The idle silence quickly evaporated any future words, but the moment our breathing almost synched I could tell that he was willing to tell me everything.

"You trust me?" I murmured, raising my little finger to him before he caught and wrapped his own around it with a snicker. "I'm surprised you're waiting for me to tell you what you already know."

"How can he though?" I grunted hotheadedly. "He already hurt her. He can't assume that she can just forgive him every time."

"Imprinting doesn't leave us with a chance to think about what we did wrong." Jacob wrapped both of his arms around me from behind. I felt his breathing part along my ear as he spoke. "He spoke with Emily and explained everything. "

I turned my head abrasively to see if Jacob was serious. Instead his thumb pressed against my cheek. "She was just fine with it, according to him. That's probably why she kept rescheduling their wedding. She wanted to wait and see if there was a possibility that we could gain like, second doubts."

"He can't just leave her though."

_Seth!_

The door opened promptly as Jacob pulled away, his right hand still hovering along my side. My mother stared at him briefly before catching me stare at her. "We have to go to Seattle to pick up your graduation outfit. We promised it would be today. Remember?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I mean, it slipped my mind Mom." I examined Jacob's face from an angle, noticing his casual smile. "Did you want to come?" I whispered to him quickly.

"Nah. Enjoy your time in Seattle." he grinned, pushing his hand up against the back of my head to learn in and kiss above my right eye. He carefully looked me over before walking past my mother. "Have a great time Mrs. Clearwater."

My mother's suggestive thinking was easily readable in her eyes, but her words shocked the both of us at how casual they were. "Just call me mom. " she chuckled. "Catch you later Jake."

The ride to Seattle was pretty uneventful. I drove the entire way, Leah in the passenger seat with my mother silently flipping through a book in the back. I could catch Leah's eyes darting towards me every now and then.

"Is something the matter?" I finally asked, turning my eyes to her quickly while the road was unoccupied excluding the truck.

"No, not really." she replied, looking down at the phone in her hand.

"Well, now that you mention, when were you finally going to tell me about the news?"

"News?" I chuckled faintly. "What news?"

"Come on Seth.." she waved her hand at me. "All of this. You've been practically glowing since we saw you this morning. Did Jacob hook you up or something?"

I looked at her with a confused grin. "Did he hook me up?" Then it hit me. I was completely unaware if she knew about everything. Suddenly my mom's voice came to life. "How much longer, Seth?"

"The city's pulling up." I responded, happy to see Leah drive her attention back on her phone. I could read the hidden meaning behind our mother's question. I figured she was told, but that clearly wasn't the case.

It wasn't until we visited the second tailor that I noticed my phone had an unread message from Jacob, explaining that he only decided not to attend because he needed to check on Sam. I quickly replied back to him with a simple "_That's okay."_ All while dodging Leah's various glances for me to speak up, I submitted to the females in my life dressing me up in whatever they found appealing. In a strange sort of way, it was kind of fun.

We made it in time to attend the council meeting where I asked to once again guard the food from any sneaky fingers. In reality my own stomach was dying to scarf some of that crab salad down my throat. I smelled the first lighting of the wood outside as the door to the meal room pushed open.

"Hey Seth. Aw man, is that crab salad?" Sam leaned in next to me and eyed at it. I smirked and nudged him slightly. "Yeah. My mother is threatening murder to anyone who touches it until after the story." I playfully warned him.

"That sounds like Sue." he shook his head and reached over to pat my shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" I asked quickly. I tried my best to make it sound like a blatant question, rather than one that I already knew half the answer to.

"Huh? Yeah. It's all good." Sam chuckled, and Emily and Jacob approached us from behind. I examined his eyes. I could tell he knew something.

"Hey Seth!" Leah chimed and hugged me quickly to which I happily returned it. "Nice to see you Emily." I looked at her and grinned. "Are you getting shorter?"

"Nope. You're shooting up at a break neck pace." she giggled softly. I nodded and turned my attention to Jacob.

"Let's go find a seat out there, Jake." I asked him quickly, hoping we could break away quickly so he could spill it.

"Have you phased today?"

I stared at him and frowned. "No, why?" Emily quickly sighed. It almost sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Leah's been kind of nosy lately." he replied, shaking his head before tilting his head to offer a kiss. I returned it quickly, my eyes catching onto Sam's.

"Okay guys. Let's get out there!" he said with a shout, heading outside before Emily followed. I caught her look at me for a second, noticing her smile slightly. That's when Jacob walked behind her to face me. That reminded me.

"No one told her yet."

"About?" he asked quickly, clutching my hand. I let my fingers wrap around his, but re-considered when I heard Billy's whistle for us to head out there.

"About us." I whispered, pulling my hand away quickly as Jacob followed me to the bonfire. I could instantly feel his anger spike a little. "We're keeping it a secret?"

"Just for now." I mumbled, taking a seat next to Jared and Kim.

"Welcome to the party you two." Billy spoke up loudly, causing everyone to giggle or grin for whatever reason. I felt confused. Did everyone know? Did everyone know except for Leah? Why?

The questions for now, unfortunately, had to wait.

"And with that, he aided the Makah man in restoring his harpoon just in time for supper."

Quil groaned. "About supper? Is that still a thing?"

"Let Billy talk." Sam muttered, his hand wrapped around Emily's tightly.

"Quil is right. That is enough for today." Billy chuckled. Paul and Quil shot off into the meal room with Rachel shouting for Paul to wait on her. It was hilarious watching him turn around against his free will. He looked visibly disappointed, but Rachel carefully mended it with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Seth, I need to tell her if you won't." Jacob whispered into my ear and stood up.

"Leah. Can I-"

"Jacob, no!" I shouted, causing my face to warm up slightly when everyone still at the bonfire stared at the both of us.

"What's wrong Jake?" she replied slowly, giving me a faint frown before walking up next to him. I couldn't let it happen. Quickly I walked up to Jake and growled. "I need to tell her! Give me time dammit!"

"You're really making me upset, Seth." Jacob sighed, pushing against me gently.

"Seriously. What's the deal, guys?" Leah grabbed my arm and pushed me towards her, causing Jacob to instantly grab me back with a tense glare. Leah froze.

"I gave you time, Seth. Tell her already." Jacob warned me. I could feel his presence wash over my ability to oppose him and knew that it was the alpha talking.

"I love Jacob" I admitted reluctantly to Leah, watching her stare at me with wide eyes and a closed mouth. She did nothing but cross her arms and tilt her head.

"Excuse me?"

"He loves me!" Jacob growled.

"What does that even mean? The hell he does!" Leah clutched my shoulder. "Let's go Se-" I watched in disbelief as Jacob phased, ramming against Leah who, in turn, did just the same. I felt confused and upset, angry and suspicious as to why Jacob was acting this way.

"What are you doing Jacob!?" Sam shouted, running out of the house with the others as Jake forcefully pinned Leah down to the ground." I looked back at him, at Sam, and yelled.

"What did you do to him?"

* * *

A/N: Just what in the hell's going on? - Your thoughts? Don't worry! All questions will be explained in the next chapter.

(If you can already guess where this is going, then I applaud you!) Please review!


	19. Gift to You

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

**My Gift to You**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

_The moment we crossed glances, we knew something was there._

_I felt like you were my peacekeeper. I still feel I love you like I would a brother._

_Your beautiful people, deterred by faith's everchanging hand, believe that love amongst the wolves, and the desendents of the wolves, are eternal._

_As much as I wished that were true,_

_I cannot watch you live a fantasy._

_We were both born into a very different world._

_You and I._

_Me and you._

_You promised me protection. I never doubted those words. _

_You promised me a happy life. One that I could only hope to offer you in return._

_Where we stand, however. . ._

_I could not make you happy. _

_Our people are free to live peacefully_

_In the same world._

_Right now..You may not see it._

_But you will love someone._

_Someone of whom you've already touched in their life._

_I am not upset at you._

_I will only help guide you._

_It will be hard at first._

_But please don't be upset._

_Your heart will only grow stronger._

"What is that you're writing?"

"It's for Jacob, mama."

"Do you miss him?"

"All the time. But I know he's happier now."

"Knowing him, he's probably out of his mind."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Did you love him?"

"Yes, well. . .As a friend, sweetheart."

"Do you want what's best for him?"

"Of course. He's done a lot for us."

"He has. Jacob has done a lot for us."

"Is that why you're helping him?"

"Do you think he'll be mad if he knew?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Me neither.

The moment I saw that boy in the snow, I knew.

I knew he was the one, mama."

"Well he has a big heart, that boy."

"I think if Jake listens to that boy's heart, real real closely. . .

He'll hear his own heart beating."

* * *

A/N: This is a small inclusion to the story to reflect on what occurred after Jacob left the Cullens and provides a small connection to Jacob's ability or "gift." I wanted the first half to reflect on her keeping a journal and writing down her personal thoughts. I really liked this mother and daughter moment.


	20. Revoked Privileges(Jacob's POV)

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

**Revoked Privileges (Jacob's POV)  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

Screw me.

I didn't mean to scare him. Now he's shaking, thinking that I have bad news. Again. What can I say? Sam shouldn't be his burden.

No. I can't do that to him.

Forgive me, please.

"Call me Mom. See you later Jake."

I gave his beautiful mother a thumb's up and retreated outside of the house in a hurry. Seth's face kept fashioning into my mind. He had this thing with his eyes that drove me insane. It brought out that side of me that was fighting to live again. That side was insistent and stubborn and persistent. Sam wanted to be freed from the shape shifter inside of him too. I had to make sure he was okay.

It took me ages, but I finally sneaked past my dad who was busy watching the game. I grabbed the keys, carefully ran back outside and drove down to Sam's place. It didn't even take a knock on the door. He was outside waiting.

"Emily's at her grandmother's."

"Okay. Well, good." I responded as best I could, shutting the door behind me. "Wouldn't want to break that girl's heart, huh?"

"Haven't you realized what she'd been doing?" Sam sighed and hurried me inside before collapsing on the chair on the opposite end of the table. "She postponed our wedding again. I asked her why and she said that she needed more time."

"Time?" I asked bitterly, thinking that the girl had more brains then she led everyone to believe.

"Last night before we went to sleep, she kept asking me if I knew about any of our ancestors breaking away from their imprintee."

"What'd you tell her?"

"Well I had to mention you."

I finally missed my set of keys that I kept bouncing in the air, hearing them explode onto the floor before I stood up. "Wait, you told her!?"

"She completely understood! Cool down." he frowned and pointed down at the table for me to sit. "Is that like a thing? You're becoming more and more explosive every time I see you."

Exasperated, I returned to the chair and dragged a hand to my forehead with a groan.

"I feel so much better with him, Sam." I replied earnestly, looking up at the guy to see if he could see the believability in me. Sam only grimaced.

"I can see that. Really, I can, but at what cost Jacob?" he exhaled and leaned back against his chair. "We don't know what this could do to you. It could kill you."

Wow. The moment Sam brought up his doubts, I heard that little twig in my head snap.

"You know what? If it kills me, it kills me! Stop it with your bellyaching already, Sam!"

"Jake, I'm only-"

"I'm the one talking here, Sam. Give me a second." I warned him, causing him to stare off to the side with a grunt.

"I could be an asshole and leave you to deal with your woman problems alone, you understand?"

"I understand Jacob. You're only trying to help."

"Damn right I am." I smirked at the small victory. That feeling was gone finally. It was just the rational Jake and bullheaded Sam at the dinner table.

"It scares me because I haven't gone through that process you've gone through."

"It's not a process, Sam." I corrected him quickly, reaching out for my phone to leave Seth a quick message. Without that smell of his around me, I felt kind of hostile. That whole wolfy claim thing almost felt real again.

"It involved a month of being shackled and tied to a freaking table, held down by a freaking bear and Count Sparkles. Then when I finally got over Renesmee not being there, I thought everything was okay."

Sam looked at me with a million questions in his eyes.

"Were you okay?"

"Okay except for It felt like I relapsed on a million drugs. I would phase and Carlisle had to break a few bones to keep me from trying to escape."

"He broke your bones? You let him hurt you like that?"

I reached open my jacket and lifted my shirt to point out the stitches that were still there. Still there after a few weeks of no phasing. It was crazy how easy we took pain for granted when it just wasn't a problem before.

"He had to do it. Otherwise it would've tracked her down."

"It? You mean you?" he lifted his hand up to have me lower my shirt.

"No I mean it, Sam, and it's still there, waiting for me to lower my guard or something."

Sam stood up and sighed. He shook his head slowly and lifted himself over to the restroom where I heard the door close. Heavy retching cleansed the air of silence. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly to witness the man on his knees, trembling.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked slightly concerned, reaching down to coax his back. Instead, he swung his hand at me and pointed at me to leave him. I finally did, and waited in front of the house to see if he would show up.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that." I heard his apology before he finally stepped out of the front door. I only glared at him. "You going to explain or something?"

"Suicide? I hate my life?" he replied with a disgusting chuckle. I wanted to beat that smile off of his face. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Whatever I do, "It" keeps me alive." Sam sighed deeply. "I wanted you to come by just in case.." His eyes looked plastered, and for a second I could feel Sam was telling the truth about ending his life. He looked beaten down and defeated.

"Well first things first...Don't go killing yourself." I scoffed and kicked at the ground. "That would be getting off easy."

"Will you help me with Leah?"

"I'll do what I can, so long as Seth allows it."

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked before taking a seat on the planted driftwood, waiting for an answer.

"A part of me can't live without him" I replied, staring at Sam for a moment before recapturing my earlier smile. "The other part just wants to make that love for him more... official."

After waiting for Emily to return, Sam and I decided to tag along all three of us to tonight's meeting. I figured I would meet Seth there. I wanted to see him again. I kind of needed to see him again.

"Let's go find a seat out there, Jake." Seth prompted me to follow him, but I had to make sure that his thoughts were kept concealed. Phasing at this point would only compliment the hell out of things.

"Have you phased today?" I asked, immediately met by a face of confusion.

"No, why?"

Mentally I drew a big sigh and pulled him closer so I could let that harboring side of me feel comfort in being close to him again. I leaned in to kiss him, excited to feel him return it so normally. It didn't feel like a secret at this point. Certainly I didn't feel like, at that moment, I spoke too soon. Only then did my words decide to bite me in the ass.

The rage I felt was comparable to the nights I nearly became comatose from first phasing freely. It was nearly uncontrollable. I could hear my dad talk, but I heard no words. It was just his breathing that managed to calm me down. I focused in on it, hoping it would last. But when stopped and left, I would panic. This time was similar, only it was Seth. I relied so much on him.

I leaned into him, hoping he would understand.

"Seth, I need to tell her if you won't."

He just wouldn't. He felt it would us back. He felt it would harm his relationship with his sister. Was Leah that unforgiving? Did she tell him something to change his mind about me? These thoughts were killing me, and I knew I had to confront her.

The next few moments I only recalled yelling and Seth being pulled away from me. I didn't see the person pulling him. I only saw a threat. The rational Jacob that made sure Seth felt comfortable and at peace fell asleep at that moment, and this nasty, twisted side took the opportunity to at last expose itself.

* * *

A/N: The reason for this alternate point of view was to capture Jacob's struggle within himself, and how it's breaking free of him near the end will ultimately affect what becomes of him and Seth. I hope you liked it. I'm really trying not to pull the reigns into other point of views with this story, but let me know if you're willing to hear more from Jacob. :) Have a great weekend. Thank you for all your reviews up to this point and I will update ASAP! buenas noches.


	21. Stigma

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

**Stigma**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

**19.**

My anger was impossible to describe. The sadness I felt for my sister was running down my veins and the more I saw Jacob constrain her to the ground, the angrier I became. My eyes lifted every now and then while I tried to push him off of her, looking to see if anyone would help.

They were all frozen except for my mother, who's frantic voice set me off within seconds. Only recalling the ripping sound as every bone readjusted inside my body. The feel of my nose pushing against Jacob's side gave me a concerned form of anxiety. He didn't let up. I could feel him trembling as Leah continued to whimper underneath him.

"Seth. Back off now!" Sam roared, my attention turned to him briefly as that black fur shot past me, knocking Jacob into the air; the wolf inside of me beckoned in surprise. I felt myself running after Jacob, but he quickly looked at me and slid back up to his feet, lunging at Sam with a vicious growl. I retreated back towards Leah who was still bent on her side with her head raised just slightly.

_"What's going on?" _her thoughts started to direct towards me.

_"I don't know. I really don't!"_ my confusion replied to her question quickly.

_"Go on Leah! Read my thoughts! Seth doesn't want secrets, so we're all going to learn something tonight!"_ Jacob's voice shouted out at us, followed by an endless array of visions flashing past my eyes. I froze in fear as I realized Leah was slowly recapturing the same experiences.

Leaving with the Cullens, Jacob driving off in the backseat of some car with an older Renesmee beside him.

An image of a city, his face content with Renesmee's hand inside his. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Still worried I'm going to leave you alone, Nessie?"

"I trust you Jake. But you need to trust your heart."

"You keep saying that..What does it mean? Does it mean anything?" he asked frantically, causing the girl to press her hand to his cheek, calming him slowly.

"Yes Jake. Every time I touch you, I see him. I see Seth. I know deep down he's what should be making you happy."

"I don't know what to feel."

"We can help each other. Come on." Renesmee muttered, pulling Jacob into the house beside them.

* * *

I caught Leah's voice for a second.

_"What is this supposed to mean, Jacob?"_

_"Keep looking."_

The foggy image of that house's inside appeared. They were both speaking to Carlisle who looked like he was agreeing to something. Renesmee looked up at him, and then at Jacob, holding his hand briefly.

"Will you be okay?"

"I trust you. I hope this works." Jacob held her hand in return before she let go and left the house. Quickly following was Jacob remaining still, Carlisle holding onto his shoulder. "Just breathe. It will be the hardest thing to do. Breathe."

* * *

_"Do you see how hard it was for me Seth? You haven't seen anything yet."_

_"Don't show me! Jacob, don't!" _I pleaded with him, but it didn't stop there.. The fog emptied out in our minds again and I caught sight of the bulky, muscular vampire, Emmett, forcing Jacob up against that table he mentioned. Edward had his arms crossed.

"Focus on what gives you peace, Jacob. That will make it easier."

"_Ugh!_ Shut the fuck up, Edward!" he growled, attempting to push Emmett off of him, who's grin couldn't be getting any bigger at this point. "Figure we'll catch some werewolf action soon?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jacob spat out under his breath, grunting as Emmett continued to fasten him down. "Heck yeah. I think we should totally forget to give you your medicine, wolf boy."

I noticed the suitcase full of syringes and needles beside Edward, and then the vision clipped. My mind immediately rewinded and I felt pain. _He's in trouble._

My eyes steadied barely into what was in front of me again, and I examined Sam digging his paw against Jake's throat. My mouth gaped open and before I knew it I had black fur meshed up against my teeth. I heard him howl in pain as Jacob gasped for air, finally free. Sam buckled against me and rammed his skull into my cheek, causing me to yelp as Jacob used his body to shield me from being thrown too far.

He looked at both of us for the longest time, and then at Leah who was still lying there, totally speechless. Sam nudged his nose towards the forest clearing, and we quickly followed after him.

"You're letting her see everything. That's your plan, is it?"

Sam pulled away from behind a tree, brandishing shorts and everything but a smile. Jacob drew his nose down to the ground before Sam tossed him some shorts. "Cover yourself up before I get another excuse to hurt you."

"Seth, don't phase back just yet." Jake reached in to press his hand against my fur, slipping on the shorts rapidly before diverting his attention. "Nasty cut you got there, Sam." he grinned, making short mention of Sam's bloodied side.

"Don't change the subject." he retorted swiftly, walking towards me while clutching his arm to his side. I stepped back slightly, but Sam shook his head. "I know. I know, believe me..I've hurt your sister in the worst way possible. But please-"

"Leave him alone, Sam." Jacob murmured, looking to see if I possibly had any bad blood left in me for the man. I looked back at me and shook my head, lowering it slightly to the older man as he pressed his palm between my ears. "I will make everything right. No more secrets." he said with an ounce of honesty in his voice. I listened closely to his words before realizing how true they felt, and I lightly placed my nose against his hand before the scent of vampire made each of us turn towards the clearing of trees.

_"Jacob?"_ a soft voice drifted towards us from behind the trees, followed by a rumbling of the bushes as four familiar faces claimed our attention; _Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna, and Renesmee. _

"We brought the girl." Senna announced, keeping her attention on Jacob.

Kachiri looked at Sam and grew tense as her eyes closed. "You've been bleeding. Have we missed a fight?"

Sam smirked and shook his head. "Not one worth giving invitations out, anyways. I'll be fine." he acknowledged the wound as his hand pulled away, revealing it already half healed.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I.." Renesmee gazed away for a moment before we crossed glances.

"I asked my father and Alice to make sure you were okay." she finished as her mouth closed into a firm smile. She was still looking in my direction.

"Renesmee. You-You're not..I mean, you're not supposed to worry about me." he sighed, walking towards her as I stood still and watched.

"I was told about Sam and wanted to help if he would let me. You too." she replied, pushing her hand into Jake's quickly before letting it go. "It's good to see you."

"Shall we begin?" Zafrina spoke up intermittently, carefully pulling Jacob's hand away from Renesmee before they glared at each other.

"The woman told me of your shape shifter..issue. It is an issue, is it not?"

"You could say that." he grunted and slid his arm back to his side.

"Then let us avoid an unnecessary battle." she replied briskly, causing Jacob to huff out of defeat.

_"I'm coming Seth." _Leah's voice approached my thoughts before I caught her jumping down to stand beside me. I leaned in to make sure she was okay, and she carefully nuzzled the top of my head_._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Can they help?"_ she asked, avoiding my answer.

"I hope so." I studied each of the vampires again. _"I trust them."_

"In our lands, we too have a branch of shape shifters of whom we've always maintained peace with." Senna explained, staring at us all equally. Her hand guiding along Renesmee's shoulder.

"This girl right here has developed a gift that will help you."

Renesmee looked down and pressed her hands together. The tips of her fingers shined just barely before she pulled them apart. "It's a cleansing ability. Alice and Jasper learned about it while visiting Germany, and..I wanted to see if it could possibly help."

"Nature was not wrong when it decided to gift you shape shifters." Zafrina said slowly, closing her eyes. "It merely had you search harder for where your fate lied."

"Sam Uley. Explain to us why you bear love for this girl.." she raised her hand towards my sister, being careful to study his every reaction. "And not the woman who you've.._imprinted _upon?"

_"This is freaking painful..." _she whimpered. Leah dropped her head, and I could feel her sadness.

I drew my head back against her neck.

"Because I lost faith in my heart the moment I became different." he replied, causing Leah to look up briefly. He took the moment then to direct full attention to her. "I thought it was impossible to fight with who I was, so I gave up instead of listening to my heart all this time. I haven't given up on her though. I never could."

"He has a strong heart indeed." Zafrina whispered to Renesmee who smiled brightly.

"I know. All of Jacob's friends have big hearts."

"It is easy to explain, but it has its consequences." Kachiri spoke.

"It redirects your thoughts, emotions-"

"Your wants and needs. Desires." Senna added.

Zafrina nodded. "You will lose all feeling for these women who you choose to relinquish your soul bound love from."

"Renesmee." Jacob dropped to his knees as we watched his back tremble slightly. Renesmee reached in to quickly raise him back to his feet. Then she looked at me.

"Seth, join us please?"

I carefully walked towards the two while the Amazon coven stood around us from each angle.

"You three must pay close attention to us. Otherwise this may go terribly wrong." Zafrina peered at me and pointed at her eyes. "_Do not look away."_

I didn't.

Renesmee placed her right hand against my side while clutching her left hand in Jacob's palm. The forest suddenly darkened and disappeared. Instead, we were back in La Push. I looked around and noticed my mother coming out of the house with a tray of food. Following right behind her was Leah, a much younger Leah, carrying a pan. They placed it in the backseat of the truck while my father waited outside, motioning for Leah to get in the backseat. My mother went back inside and came out carrying a bundled green blanket.

"Do you think he'll cry?"

"Not if he's my son. Clearwaters don't cry during storytelling time."

_I see it now. _

_"What do you see?"_ I asked the voice in my head like it was natural.

_Your father has a heavy soul filled with stigma from a previous encounter with a coven. I am seeing what you have seen, but the girl is cleansing you as we speak._

_"What does that all mean?"_

_Pay close attention._

I believed in the woman and chose to keep looking at what was happening in front of me. I could feel my inside starting to burn. It felt peaceful. It certainly kept me awake. It kept me focused.

My father parked near the council building and began preparing for the normal Wednesday dinner when my mother ran into another woman with longer hair. Thick black hair with a beautiful smile. I was still being held while the women spoke. They continued conversing until the other woman looked behind her at the body hidden near her dress.

"I don't believe Seth has met Jacob yet?"

"No Sarah. He's been real ill since he was born, but his father wanted him to come." she waved her free hand at the boy still hidden behind his mother's dress. "Hello Jake. Remember your aunt Sue?"

"Maybe." he muttered.

"Remember we told you they had a son, Jake?" his mother clasped her hands around his shoulders, bringing him to stand in front of her. He kept his head down.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Seth." my mother smiled, unwrapping the blanket some until I noticed my face finally becoming visible. My face, and my eyes. They were slightly closed, but the minute they opened and looked at Jacob, who also looked at me-

I think. No, I really feel like _this_ was imprinting.

* * *

A/N: Every time we see Jacob and Renesmee in the last book, we keep looking at him as her protector. I really tried my best to reverse the roles, including a slightly older and more stronger Renesmee who had brought along the Amazon coven to assist her. What do you think? If you're interested in seeing Jacob's vision, let me know! Please review and have an awesome weekend.


	22. Alteration

_Buena Vista_

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga was created and is under copyright through author Stephenie Meyers. I do not own these characters and had no influence with the original plot. These stories contain those characters and are written by me therefore I claim them as such. / Warning: This story is for readers ****age 18+ only. **

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

**Alteration**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
**

**20.**

_Stay strong, young one. _

_These feelings. Thoughts, memories. Nightmares. They all raced through me._

_"That's my brother?"_

_My sister's voice-warm. Very warm, then suddenly,_

_"No, No just stop! Stop visiting, stop calling, stop everything Sam! If you think you can fix this, then start fixing yourself!"_

_Leah..._

_"Everything will be okay son. He's at the hospital...Where are your clothes? Your sister?"_

_I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't be her crutch._

_"It'll hurt at first."_

_"Don't go easy on him just because he's the youngest."_

_"Yeah. Phasing sucks, Seth."_

_"Cut the crap guys. Let Sam talk."_

_I didn't want him to talk to me! It should've been you Jake!_

_"This is ridiculous Mother! I get that my life is wrecked but Seth too? That's overkill!"_

_It's not your fault Leah. It never was. _

_"Jonathan! Jonathan get over here this instant!"_

_"You don't understand, father! They're here to attack our land! Our ways! You can honestly put up with that?"_

_"They are bound by the treaty son. You know that."_

_"A piece of paper only good enough to clean a rear end with! Since when have you become so weak, father!?"_

The cascades of endless visions finally hit the back of my mind and left soon after. I was left with a pitch black view of my room, where I soon found myself unable to get up from the bed. I could feel my heart race more than normal-and that dizziness, unsettling of the stomach. It was all there.

_We are attempting to suppress your transition. _

That voice. Zafrina. I almost forgot about her.

_Seth. Seth? Can you hear me?_

Slouching my head forward to shift that uneasiness inside me, I closed my eyes.

"Barely." I replied weakly. "Is it almost over?"

_We are returning your bodies back to your residence under the allowance of Carlisle Cullen. It will be difficult, but he will be there to comfort you. _

"Does this mean I-That we.." My eyes shot open as a sharp sting grazed my spine. I found myself getting up quickly. By will. In my head was an imprinted image of his face, voice, smell and thoughts.

_Listen closely. _

_Upon change of your imprint, we were unable to ensure that other things remained the same. Tread with caution, shape shifter. Listen to reason and I am certain Renesmee's prediction of you will remain untouched._

_"_What do you mean?" I asked, realizing that my mouth had finally moved along with my thoughts. I reached up and touched my lips in disbelief. I was here. Alive, but different? Not the same, according to her.

Unfortunately, those were the last few words I heard from her. From her sisters, from Renesmee or Edward. Bella even. The vampire's soon became another memory, and nothing more.

As time kept moving forward, so did we. Things did change.

I graduated, but I barely scraped by as school no longer felt important. Sam kept his job as La Push's youth guidance counselor. Paul found work in construction around Seattle and later gained enough exposure for the reservation to rebuild our old playgrounds.

Emily became a midwife to Leah who three months ago gave birth to my niece, Hana. Hana Uley. She was beautiful, and I find time to visit her daily. She looks like her grandfather, according to Jacob.

Quil spends more time looking after Claire and recently was given permission to move in with her family. Jared and Kim are engaged, but haven't hinted on their wedding date yet. Didn't stop me from being caught in surprise when I saw Kim the other day with a slightly larger belly. Something in my mind clicked.

"Hey Seth. How's Forks? I heard you went down there."

"Oh, you know. A blast compared to the rez." I grinned. My eyes must've looked down or something.

"Can't exactly hide it anymore, huh?" Kim chuckled. Her smile was evident in her reading my thoughts, and she explained that Jared was working on finding a full-time job to support them here on the reservation. I gave them my blessings.

Life wasn't fortunate with Embry.

We had a talk over the phone the other day. He had moved in with the Soto family on the Makah reservation, taking care of Rider Call.

Rider recently passed away from a fever that wouldn't drop. His immune system was a wreck, and there was nothing they could do. Then he mentioned a brother.

Theo Call was the man who he imprinted on. But after complications with a girlfriend and Embry, he was killed in a vehicle accident. I couldn't find it in myself to ask Embry for details, but I made him promise to visit one day. He did promise.

Sam went down there one day to make sure he was alright.

It hurt us all to find out that he no longer wanted to live. His mother was crushed.

We lost a brother that day.

"Hey. Think it would be okay if we skipped out on the meeting tonight?"Jacob pressed his fingers into my side gently, causing me to turn. "How come?" I asked. My eyes studied his and I caught notice of hopeful anxiety in each of them.

"Sure." I grinned, reaching in to mesh my finger through Black's hair gently, a low growl erupting from his throat in response. "..Is what I wish I could say. Dad would never forgive me if I skipped out on Wednesdays."

That made him scowl for a moment, but a smile quickly washed away the disappoint when I bent towards his neck to kiss his cheek. "Glad you understand."

Quil's grandfather, one of our closest elders, passed away a month ago. Prior to his passing, he asked that Quil, Jacob and I continue to lead the meetings with the children. They took place every Wednesday still, but I made it a common practice to host a meeting with the kids on the reservation if they ever requested it. Jacob wasn't exactly intrigued with the idea, but he hasn't missed one since. Billy was glad that I had him attend, and I felt a little closer to my own father after accepting Old Quil's request.

After graduating, I focused on helping my mother move in with Charlie in Forks. She was faithful in the idea of our house being secure with Jacob and I looking after it, and Sue visits nearly every other day. Same with Billy, who passed down the art of late night drinking to Jacob.

The Blacks sure did have a lot of stories. Man, did they always find a way to make me smile.

"We're going down to Sam's today, right?" Jacob threw off his shirt as it rested along my neck. I sighed and carried a subtle smirk. "That's the plan. Sis wants us to help with the food tonight."

"I suck at cooking, though." he moaned, finally picking a plan white t-shirt to throw on. His eyes looked over at me for a second before I shook my head in response to his visual distress.

"I'm fine, really." my voice tried to calm Jacob's distant guilt.

"You really screamed last night." he murmured, reaching forward to pull our bedsheets free of that last wrinkle. "I really thought I hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me even if you _tried_!" I barked at him with a smile and swatted his arm away before pulling him down to the bed. This time I made sure I was the one pinning him down; his fingers wrapped up in my hair. The kissing felt like it went on for hours. We would stop to stare at eachother, but we wouldn't say a word. Didn't have to. That connection was always there.

That connection wasn't a few months old. It was years old.

A voice erupted from outside, causing us to slowly turn our heads.

_"Seth! Jake, can we come in?" _Leah's voice cut in, a pondering knock hitting the front door as I pushed myself up in time to walk over to the door to open it.

"I thought we were planning to meet up at your place?" I looked at her with an oblivious stare. She only shrugged and looked back at Sam's car. "Don't forget her blanket, sweetheart!"

"I know, dear." his voice erupted deeply as the car door closed. Hana's favorite blanket was slung over his shoulder while my niece stared at me idly in her father's arms. Luckily she remembered who I was and smiled.

"So what are we making?" he asked, looking at me while Jacob pushed in line to hold Hana first. "We're not going for the traditional here, Sam." Leah interjected, dropping to the couch while I sat down with Jake. Sam joined her and examined Jacob pat his hand gently against Hana's back, causing her to become drowsy in an instant.

"How do you do that?" I whispered to him. He only scoffed softly. "I have a thing for babies, I guess."

"What's the plan, Jake?" Sam looked at us both with his arm around my sister who had her eyes closed. I could feel her exhaustion, but also her happiness fill the room. "Going for kids? Adoption?"

"No, we're going for the natural approach." Jacob replied sarcastically, offering a dumb stare to Sam who smiled. "Well who's going in for the surgery then?"

"No surgery." I grinned, picking myself up off the sofa before going through the bag of supplies that they had brought in. "Jacob's a perfect surgeon, though."

Sam responded with a cough. In my mind I congratulated myself for making the man blush.

"Don't want to hear about our sex life, Sam?" Jake chuckled.

"Not with our daughter around, dweeb." Leah opened her eyes for a moment, tossing me a glance. "Can't you get your man under control?"

"Sure. I'll paint the sky red while I'm at it." my laughter caused her to groan.

"Have you guys phased recently?" Sam asked his weekly visitation question. We both shook our head, causing him to nod slightly. "It feels strange. Kind of like a part of us is missing."

"I'm kind of relieved." Leah nudged him. "We can actually live the semi-normal life we were always promised as kids."

I felt the same way.

It was good to feel things were normal for once. I no longer pleaded for things to get interesting anymore, because, well, Jacob never failed in adding excitement to my life.

After we found ourselves out of the forest that night, we phased fewer and fewer times since. Not because we felt like the risk of danger was gone, or because the covens have left the area. No, that wasn't it. We felt it was our turn to accept that that part of our lives had to end. Our imprinting slowly became a stronger, consistent version of love. We would have our fights and arguments, but we never strayed away from each other. None of us did.

I was nearly 21, and to think that this all happened in so little time still shocks me. But Jake shocked me even more.

A few days earlier, I caught him coming home with a flower that he put on the kitchen table. "Where's that from?" I asked.

"It was on his grave, Seth." Jacob said sullenly, pulling off his jacket before I caught him stare me. Waiting for me.

"I went to talk to your father."

"Oh yeah?" I replied. My voice trailed off for a moment as my teeth held my tongue in place. I had to be strong. "What did you say to him?"

"He wished us well and thanked me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and found myself taking a seat on the chair. My eyes stared at the food cooking over the stove for a moment, but that wasn't where my heart was at this point. It felt like it was stuck in my throat. Jacob wrapped his arm around my neck and sighed.

"I promised him something in return."

Jake's tightened his grip over me until I found myself crying for the dad that wasn't there these last few years. Only then did Jacob push me onto him as he embraced me firmly with both arms.

"I told him _definitely_. His son is in good hands."

I believed him.

I thought at that moment, that I could feel him near me.

"Thank you for everything, Dad." I whispered, pulling my hands around Jacob as the world around us stopped for a second. The wind brushed against the window, clearing the sound of our tears dropping.

I had a feeling that wind was Harry Clearwater watching over us while I kept the world tightly pressed against myself—my Jacob Black.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you guys think? Did that do Seth a little justice?

A few things to note: First, the reason why this story was titled "Buena Vista" was because there was an emphasis of communication between the characters through _view_, through their eyes. I wanted Seth to finally have that "good view" in life.

This story is over, and after thinking about it for a moment, I felt it needed to be. I made sure to resolve Seth's biggest fear near the end, Acceptance, and I pushed to make sure that all of the Quileute were addressed, specifically Leah and Sam.

I recently decided to become a beta reader to help others with their writing as well as develop on my own; If you're still interested in me continuing the story of Embry Call, "_Mio Fratello_," express your interest and I'll be sure to take that into consideration.

Thank you guys for taking the time to read and especially review. It means so much and always puts a smile on my face. Take care. :)


End file.
